Married in Haste
by pottermum
Summary: Harry is finally free to live his life. He meets Cho Chang shortly after Hermjone and Ginny return to Hogwarts. By Christmas they are engaged, the married and have a baby. However, Cho wants more out of life, and when Cedric Diggory returns, their old feelings ignite. A tragedy rocks Harry's world, and he needs his friends more than ever. Especially one, in particular- Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as he watched Ron twirl his beautiful bride. Merlin, he was married! Even saying it aloud didn't make him believe it. "I'm married!" he said to himself.

"Well, duh, that's what this party is all about, silly. Only for you would I wear a pink bridesmaid dress," smirked Ginny, punching his arm.

"Thanks, Gin. With the way Cho was acting, well, anything to keep her happy, yeah?" said Harry, kissing his best friend's cheek.

"Bridezilla," coughed Ginny. Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Come and dance with me," he said, offering her his hand.

Ginny looked right and left. "Hmm, is Madame Pomfrey around? I might have need of her after this dance. You know, broken toes and all," she grinned.

"Hey, I'll have you know I was taught by my best friend Ginny Weasley how to dance," protested a laughing Harry.

"Well in that case." Ginny signalled to Lee Jordan, and the tempo of the music changed to something faster.

"Not the 'Time Warp'" groaned Harry, as Ginny pulled him over to Ron and Hermione. The four of them had gone to Muggle London to see the stage show together.

"Hey, you're the one who got me hooked on Muggle music," grinned Ginny, as they all did a jump to the left.

"You're as bad as your dad," said Harry, doing the pelvic thrust.

"Hey mate, might want to save that for later," grinned George, dancing past with Angelina.

Harry blushed as Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon, Harry? Did you decide?" asked Hermione.

"I really wanted to go to Hawaii, in the States, but Cho was dropping hints about Paris, so that's where we're going," grinned Harry.

"Ah, gay Paree, ze zity of loverz," mimicked Ron, in a really bad French accent.

"Non, Ronald, you are 'urting my ears with that tacky accent," groaned Fleur, as she and Bill danced past.

"Er, sorry Fleur," mumbled Ron, as he took a step to the right.

"I bet this song was your idea, Gin," beamed Tonks, as she dragged Remus on to the dance floor.

"Who me?" asked Ginny, in a little girl voice with an innocent look.

"Guilty," shouted Harry, Ron and George, pointing at her.

"Hey, be nice or I'll get Lee to play the 'Nutbush' next," said Ginny.

They all groaned. The music came to an end, and they all collapsed against each other, laughing.

Cho came over to them. "Harry, it's nearly time for our wedding dance, and then for us to leave."

"Do you want help changing, Cho?" asked Ginny. "We can use my room. Your bags are all in there." The wedding reception was at the Burrow.

"Thanks, Ginny. You've been a great bridesmaid, thank you," said Cho, hugging her.

"You're welcome. It's been fun. Just give me a signal when you're ready to go. In the meantime..."

Ginny smirked and the others groaned as the first sounds of the Nutbush came on. They all got into position, including Molly and Arthur, Andromeda and Sirius. Cho gathered her wedding robes as well, and the Burrow was hopping as they all did the Nutbush dance.

Harry laughed as he watched everyone around him. Neville, stumbling as he tried to concentrate. Luna, doing moves to music only she heard in her head. Sirius, Remus and Tonks, the Weasleys. Seamus, Dean. Even Hagrid was attempting to follow everyone's steps.

Merlin, it was the best night of his life. Everyone he cared about was here, celebrating his wedding. He was 19 years old, nearly 20, married to a beautiful witch. Life didn't get much better than this.

Xxxx

Harry's POV

Life after the war had got easier. He'd taken a long time to de-compress, to process all he had been through and all he had done. While he knew he could never have done it without Hermione and Ron, it had been Ginny who he'd turned to as he dealt with all the emotion. Ginny, who'd been his best friend since sixth year, when Ron and Hermione had finally got together. In truth, it had been Ginny he'd missed most while the three of them had been away.

They'd been based at Grimmauld Place, with Sirius and Remus doing research, while Tonks kept working at the DMLE, hoping to hear of any news that she could bring back to the Order.

They'd all gone to Hogwarts to retrieve Ravenclaw's tiara, and to search more of the castle. It was there the final battle had taken place, and it was there that Harry learned that he, himself, was a Horcrux, and had to sacrifice himself in order to finally defeat Voldemort.

He managed to find each of his friends and, without giving anything away, leave them behind with words of love and friendship. Except Ginny. He'd seen her as he walked past her on the way to the Forest, and, for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to say those final words to her. Goodbye was so-final. He couldn't imagine a world without Ginny Weasley in it. His best friend, his confidant. The only one that seemed to know what he needed. A shoulder to lean on, a joke to cheer him up, a prank to pull to make him laugh so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Her face, with that blazing look on it, was the last thing he saw before he was enveloped in a green light. Then-nothing. Until he woke up and saw Dumbledore at Kings Cross.

He'd come back and finished the job. He'd found her, mourning a fallen brother. She 'd jumped up and hugged him so hard when she saw him. "Thank Merlin," she whispered over and over. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too."

She'd stood by him as they attended the funerals. She'd sat with him in silence, just enjoying the peace and sunshine. They both proudly accepted the offer to be Remus and Tonks' sons godparents.

He never would have made it through that time without her. And then-she was gone.

Ginny returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year; Hermione by her side. Both Ron and Harry watched the train pull away, still waving madly. When it was out of sight, he immediately felt berefit.

"I miss her already," moaned Ron. Harry felt the same about his best friend.

He and Ron started their Auror training. Harry wrote and told Ginny all about it, as did Ron to Hermione. Their return letters were full of Hogwarts news, which made the men feel nostalgic.

Harry had been working at the Auror office for a couple of months when he bumped into Cho Chang in Diagon Alley one day. They'd gone to lunch and caught up on all the news. Cho invited him to a party the next Saturday night, for Roger Davis, a fellow Ravenclaw.

Harry dragged Ron with him, and had a good time. He got to meet people at Hogwarts who he had seen but never talked to. He found it interesting, getting perceptives of other students from that time.

He kissed Cho that night, but declined her invitation to come in for 'coffee'. Ron looked surprised to see him when he Apparated home to Grimmauld Place, where Ron was staying with him and Sirius.

"Didn't expect you already, mate," grinned Ron.

"Ron was just filling me in," smirked Sirius.

"Shut it, you two. It's way too early for any of that," blushed Harry.

"So when are you seeing her again?" asked Ron.

"Tomorrow," admitted Harry.

Sirius laughed, and slapped him on the back. "I'm off to bed. Night, lads."

The date the next day went great, and they made plans to go out during the week. A couple of weeks later, Harry did stay the night. After all, he had decided he was in love with Cho. Sirius was happy to see Harry so happy, but worried that it was all happening too fast..

Harry had written to Ginny about it, of course. She was his best friend, and he valued her opinion. Her reply was everything he wanted to hear. As long as Cho made him happy, that was all right with Ginny.

At Christmas time, home for the holidays, Ginny helped him shop for the perfect engagement ring. She was the first one he told on Christmas morning, that Cho had accepted his romantic proposal, and she had immediately accepted being Cho's only bridesmaid when asked. Sirius quietly congratulated Harry and Cho, while secretly hoping one or the other would come to their senses before their wedding.

Cho did get quite frazzled with all the wedding preparations, knowing the eyes of the wizarding public would be on them. Ginny helped as much as she could from Hogwarts, until Cho owled her, saying she had decided on a pink dress for Ginny.

Only Harry's begging made her relent. Only because she wanted the best for her best friend would she wear a pink dress.

The wedding ceremony was spectacular. Some referred it to a Royal Wedding. Maybe Cho had acted irrationally at times, but she had pulled off a major coup.

The reception was more low key, only for family and close friends.

While they were in Paris, Harry celebrated his twentieth birthday. He was bombarded with owls and gifts from his family and friends. He was thrilled to hear that Ginny had a try-out with the Holyhead Harpies very soon, and was training hard for that.

When they returned to England, he and Cho found a house to buy. His friends had all come to the house warming party, including Ginny. When they had a private moment alone, she told him she'd done well in the try-outs, but failed the physical. The ankle she'd broken first at the Department of Mysteries, and then at the Battle, had cost her a spot on the squad. She had just accepted a position with the Unspeakables, working at the Ministry.

Being newlyweds, his friends gave him and Cho plenty of alone after their house warming party, thinking they'd want private time together. It was during this time that Harry realised he had married too quickly. Left alone, just the two of them, they had nothing much in common. Cho was overwhelmed with all the Weasleys, and didn't like going to the Burrow too often. She resented him for leaving her to spend the ocassional day at a Quidditch game with Ron, or to catch up with the Weasley boys for a drink at the pub.

Harry was now in his second year as an Auror, and was doing really well in a job he loved. He never turned down an assignment and often worked extra shifts. Cho was looking for work after being out of the wizarding world since she left Hogwarts. She occasionally caught up with Marietta Edgecombe, a witch Harry didn't particularly like. But Cho was lonely, and she started to resent Harry's work hours, and any time he spent with his friends, yet when they were together, they barely talked, unless they were arguing.

Unexpectedly, Cho told him around Christmas time she was pregnant. Harry was so happy. He was going to be a father! He couldn't believe how much his life had changed. His friends and family were all excited for him; for them both. Cho accepted the congratulations, although she was a bit peeved that she had fallen pregnant so soon.

Harry doted on Cho throughout her pregnancy, and was home more to look after her. The bigger she got, the more he pampered her. It was during these times that Cho remembered why she had thought she loved him. The following months were amongst the happiest in her life.

Their daughter Lily was born the following June. With hair as black as her parents, with Cho's pretty features and her father's green eyes, she won hearts of all who saw her.

Ron and Hermione were chosen to be godparents. Harry apologised to Ginny, but she shrugged, smiling and saying, "the next one." Harry grinned and nodded, while Cho shook her head. The birth had been hard and she was in no hurry to have another one.

Despite not being Lily's godmother, Ginny adored Lily, and was over their place often. She was always the first one they called if they needed a baby sitter, so much that Lily complained loudly when Ginny wasn't there. "'Inny" was her third word, after Mum Mum, and Da.

Cho didn't seem to mind Harry and Ginny's close friendship, even when the press tried to make it out to be more than it was. They'd often lunch together, and catch up at Ministry events, although both Harry and Ginny hated the artificiality of those occasions.

Ginny kept her work and her love life private. She dated a bit, but the only one she seemed even half way serious about was Lee Jordan. They'd had a brief fling, then broken up after six months.

They then dated others, before sometimes drifting back to each other.

"I've met someone," Ginny would fire-call Harry, whenever she met someone new.

"He's not good enough for you," Harry would say immediately. Cho would chuckle in the background.

"'-issat 'inny?" asked Lily, toddling over. She leant on her daddy's arm and peered into the fire. "Hi. 'Inny, pway?" At one, she was already walking and talking well.

Ginny groaned and laughed. "Merlin, I love her so much. Hi sweetie, I miss you. Are you being a good girl for Daddy and Mummy."

Lily nodded. "Come and pway, 'Inny."

"Yeah, 'Inny," smirked Harry.

"Oh, I'm going to play all right. This new guy..." Ginny lowered her voice so Lily wouldn't hear as she filled Harry in on her latest guy.

As Lily prepared to celebrate her second birthday, Harry started to talk about having another baby. He and Cho argued, with her calling him selfish. She was sick of being chained to the house, she needed more. Harry wanted a house full of kids, and he'd told Cho that before they got married, so he didn't understand why she was so surprised.

Harry was upset. Wasn't he and Lily enough for Cho? What more could he do for her? That night he slept in the spare bed, thinking hard. He got up the next morning with a plan.

He offered her the chance to go to Hawaii, where they could get away and really talk about their problems. He fire-called Ginny, and she leapt at the chance to have Lily for a couple of weeks. Harry laughed at her eagerness, knowing his daughter felt the same way about Ginny.

Three months later, Harry and Cho left Lily with Ginny for two weeks while they went to Hawaii for their third wedding anniversary. Both girls were in heaven. Ginny had taken time off work, and had fun things planned for her and Lily to do together. She would make sure Lily didn't get time to miss her parents.

Harry and Cho needed the time away. Cracks were starting to appear in their marriage again, although their friends hadn't a clue. It had taken Cho a long time to bounce back from Lily's birth, and she was starting to resent falling pregnant so soon. She'd applied for a career with the Department of Magical Games and Sports, which was where she'd hoped to work when she'd met up with Harry.

They had a nice holiday, and Cho got to tell Harry how she was feeling. Despite being hurt that being his wife and mother to Lily wasn't enough for her, in the end he said he would support her in finding a job, as long as it didn't impact negatively on their daughter.

They arrived home, with Harry rushing over to Ginny's to get Lily while Cho started unpacking. She knew Harry was devoted to Lily, and had missed her terribly. Lily was definitely her daddy's darling and knew how to get her way with her daddy.

Life returned to normal, although Cho started to put out feelers for any sort of job. Harry didn't encourage or discourage her, but he admitted to Ginny he would rather she stayed at home with Lily till she was a bit older.

When Cho told him she'd gotten a job offer at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, he was happy for her. He begrudgingly gave his okay for Lily to spend the days at the Burrow, with Teddy and Vicky.

When Cho came home one night and told him Cedric Diggory had returned to her department from an overseas tour for the upcoming World Cup, Harry didn't think much of it.

Later, he would wish he had.

Stay with me Hinny fans, we'll get there!


	2. Chapter 2

Cho's POV

When Cho had left Hogwarts, she had also decided to leave the wizarding world. Her adored Muggle mother was dying of cancer, and Cho wanted to spend these last precious months with her. With Voldemort's threats getting worse every day, Cho figured it was a good idea for her to leave anyway. She became her mother's carer, pretty much spending all her time with her and her doctors and nurses. The only one she stayed in touch with from her time at Hogwarts was Marietta Edgecombe.

It had been Marietta who had owled her on May 4th, with the news that Harry had defeated Voldemort, and the wizarding world was in a state of grief and recovery. Cho read it numbly. Her mother was going downhill fast, and her old life seemed so far away.

Cho's mother succumbed to the cancer on May 12th. For the first time in nearly two years, Cho had nothing to do, and no-one to do it with.

After a month of wandering aimlessly through her life, grieving for her mother, Cho finally became more pro-active. She cleaned her mother's house, and put it up for sale. As it was in a good area, it didn't take long to sell. She accepted Marietta's offer to move in with her until she got a job.

She applied for a few office jobs, but had no luck. Marietta had mentioned that she'd heard they were looking for interns in the Department of Sports and Magical Games if she was keen. Cho had liked flying, and enjoyed her time playing Quidditch, although she wasn't a fanatic, like Harry's friend Ron Weasley. She decided to stop by and see if she could apply. It was after she had done that that she decided to go for a walk up Diagon Alley. It was that day that she bumped into Harry Potter.

He'd invited her for lunch, and they'd caught up. Cho was intrigued by the new and improved Harry. He was happy, and carefree, unlike the burdened boy she'd liked at Hogwarts. Impulsively, she invited him to a party at Roger Davies for the coming weekend. She was going with Marietta. To her surprise, Harry agreed, although he did ask if he could bring Ron, to which she said yes.

They'd had a good time, and Cho got a bit tipsy. Harry had escorted her home, declining her half drunk offer to stay the night. They did kiss, though, and Cho suddenly found herself wanting to see where this feeling with Harry might go. She was lonely, and suddenly dating Harry opened up a world of new opportunities.

Harry and Cho's relationship grew fast. Cho longed for the time they would spend together, although sometimes it would include Ron, which got annoying. Ron had gained a position at the Department of Games and Magical Sports, and Cho resented him for it. She knew it was because he was one of the Golden Trio. And Merlin, she got sick of hearing how brillant Hermione was, and how much both Harry and Ron missed her and Ginny.

When Harry proposed at Christmas time, Cho was surprised, but happily accepted. She was happy to re-connect with all her old Hogwarts chums, but she still didn't have a job, despite turning down an offer to work with George in WWW until she found something else. She threw herself into planning a spectacular wedding, knowing the interest from the wizarding world would be huge.

She was surprised that she and Ginny got on so well. Harry had mentioned that Ginny was his best friend, and she had helped him pick put her gorgeous engagement ring. Ginny hugged her as Harry and Cho announced the news to the family, and Cho immediately asked Ginny to be her bridesmaid, which pleased Harry.

Marietta was pissed off, so Cho moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron and Sirius. She knew Sirius didn't fully embrace their engagement, but in the end, he wanted Harry to be happy. Still, she couldn't wait to get their own place.

She was quite excited to have reporters following her around, desperate to get any news of the wedding. In her haste to ask Ginny to be her bridesmaid, she had forgotten that Ginny still had six months left at Hogwarts, so Cho was doing most of the wedding preparations herself.

She didn't know how she did it, but she pulled off a beautiful wedding fit for a prince- her prince. The reception was held at the Burrow, a compromise to the elegance and more formal ceremony that was held earlier in the day. Honestly, by the time the reception was starting, she was ready to kick off her heels and party. She was Mrs Harry Potter! She wished her mother could have been there to share this special day with her. It seemed like her life had turned completely around.

Cho had gotten her way with the honeymoon. Her parents had honeymooned in Paris, and when Harry had suggested Hawaii, well, all Cho had to do was cry a little and mention how she'd always wanted to go to Paris and Harry instantly caved. While they were there, Harry celebrated his twentieth birthday.

When they returned to England, the two started looking for their own place. Cho felt uncomfortable at Grimmauld Place around Sirius. They found a modern house, and Cho immediately started decorating it, seeing as she had the time. She still hadn't found a job, and already she was getting stir crazy.

She didn't really have many friends of her own. She didn't feel the Weasleys fully accepted her so she mainly caught up with them at the Quidditch games they played at the Burrow. Cho wasn't really interested, she went to one or two, but then stopped going altogether.

Cho tried to re-connect with Marietta, but she had burned her bridges there by picking Ginny for her bridesmaid and then not even inviting her to the wedding. She had declined the invitation to the reception.

They'd had a huge housewarming party, which was mostly for Harry's friends and family. The only one from outside the family that Cho knew well was Luna Lovegood, a fellow Ravenclaw. After the party, the family all left them alone, giving them some 'newly-wed time'.

For the first time since she'd met up with Harry, Cho began to have doubts. Had they rushed in to marriage?Unless Harry talked about his day at work, they had nothing to talk about, and as Cho wasn't too bothered about flying, they really didn't seem to have much in common.

Harry was now a second year Auror, and he was loving it. He always put his hand up for the tough and dangerous assignements, and was quickly being whispered as being the future head of the DMLE. He found it was easier to accept assignments at work than go home and fight with Cho.

Cho started to resent his long hours and dedication to his job, and started looking for work again. She had bumped into Marietta in the Ministry, and broke down and cried, apologising for not including her in her wedding, lying and saying Harry insisted on either Hermione or Ginny. Marietta believed her, and they resumed some sort of friendship.

Cho had been happy to finally get an interview with the Department of Games and Magical Sports, with Ron giving her a heads up that they were looking for someone. The interview was scheduled for the following week, which suited Cho, as she was feeling a bit off. A quick trip to St Mungo's left her reeling. She was pregnant.

She told Harry, who was ecstatic. He'd told her he wanted a big family, but she hadn't planned on it happening so soon.

She hated being pregnant. She suffered morning sickness, although she stayed in bed all day most days. Worried, Harry began spending more time at home, more time with her, talking about his plans for the baby. Cho hoped it was a girl, as the only name they could agree on was Lily. It had been her grandmother's name and her mother's middle name, as well as Harry's mother's name.

She had to admit she did like the pampering and doting Harry did on her, and it reminded her of the sweet man she had thought herself in love with.

Their daughter Lily was born in June. She was perfect, with Cho's sweet features and Harry's green eyes. She shared their black hair, and immediately won Harry's heart.

It took Cho a long time to get over the birth. She wished her mother was here to help her, and couldn't help resenting Molly when she tried to offer advice. The only one she didn't mind helping her was Ginny. The baby adored her, and Harry liked his best friend being around.

Their first argument after Lily's birth was the choice of godparents. Harry wanted it to be Hermione and Ron. Cho relented on Ron but wanted Ginny for godmother. Harry promised her the next one, which didn't amuse Cho. She was in no hurry for another child yet, and still angry that she had to give in to Harry. She did have her way in Lily's middle name of Marie, though, insisting on honouring her mother that way.

Lily was a happy baby, which made Cho's life easier. To her surprise, Ginny was over often, especially around bed and bath times. Lily loved her 'Inny, and Cho wasn't surprised that when she started talking, it was her third word, after Mumma and Dada.

Cho never felt jealous of Harry and Ginny's friendship. She knew that they lunched occasionally at the Ministry, and the gossip mill would start up. The three of them often laughed about it, although Cho began to envy Ginny her freedom. No baby, no husband.

She found it amusing that Harry was so protective of Ginny. She never seemed to have a serious boyfriend, although she and Lee Jordan seemed to have an 'understanding'. Harry thought none of her boyfriends were good enough for Ginny, and always told her so.

Lily was about fifteen months old when Harry began to talk about having another child. Cho was surprised. He was back working long hours and dangerous cases again, and it was only Lily that brought him home at a reasonable hour. How did he think they were going to have another child, when they were barely speaking to each other, let alone making love. Besides, she still wanted to work.

She loved her daughter, and loved seeing Harry interact with her. He was so sweet and loving, She sometimes felt guilty for wanting more when she had the perfect husband and a gorgeous healthy daughter, but then she'd hear Harry talk about Ginny and Hermione doing so well in their careers and she'd wish she was working too.

With relief, Cho welcomed Harry's idea of getting away to Hawaii, and leaving Lily with Ginny. There, she explained her feelings to Harry, and they'd had a good long talk. She'd cried a little, just enough to make Harry give in. He reluctantly agreed that, as long as it didn't affect Lily, he would support her in her quest for work. This had made Cho happy and the rest of their holiday was spent sight-seeing and enjoying the sunshine and gorgeous beaches.

They returned to England in good spirits, and the feeling that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. It didn't take long for that to change.

Cho was soon getting frustrated. They'd been home for several weeks and she'd gone on numerous interviews. She began to wonder if Harry had put the word out not to hire her, and they had a big fight when she questioned him about it. She was getting so frustrated that she began to accept invitations for the many Ministry functions they'd get invited to, just needing something to look forward to, rather than just her life based around her daughter's schedule.

Harry would groan when he'd get home from work and find that they had to get all dressed up to go to these functions, where he'd be stared at and talked about. Cho would usually persuade him by pointing out that one of his friends would be bound to be there. It was usually Hermione, accompanied by Ron, but sometimes it would be Ginny. It was always more fun when it was Ginny. Still, as Harry accepted more and more responsibilty with the DMLE he resented Cho for accepting these invitations, and sometimes refused to go. In a huff, Cho would go by herself, and the papers the next day would be full of rumours and innuendos about their marriage.

Finally, through Ron, she got an interview for a position in his department. The interview went well, and she had high hopes.

She had just put Lily down for a nap and returned to find an owl waiting for her with two letters. When she saw the emblem for the Department of Sports and Magical Games on the envelope, she ripped it open.

"Yes," she squealed with excitement. She'd got the job as assistant to the assistant to the head of the department. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Harry. Should she fire-call him at work? No, she'd make his favourites for tea, then tell him all about it. Harry had been thrown straight back into a tough case, and was working long hours. He usually ate, spent some time with Lily then went to bed early. Then he would be up and out before she even woke most mornings.

That night, when Harry came home from work, Cho could see he was in a mood. Lily bubbled over, telling her daddy about what she and Teddy had done that morning. Harry was too tired from work, so Cho let him indulge their daughter and then his need for sleep.

As Cho lay beside him in bed that night, she tried to make a plan. All she needed to do was find a carer for Lily. Maybe she'd even tell Ginny first, sure she'd be excited for her friend, and maybe even offer to look after Lily a day here and there. Then Ginny would be happy and between the two of them, they'd convince Harry that this was a good thing.

It took Harry time to accept their new routine, and she knew he hated others looking after Lily, even if it was ones he considered family.

She was surprised and happy when she heard that her old flame Cedric Diggory was returning to their office. He'd been on a tour of Germany, in preparation for the World Cup that was being held there the next year. She looked forward to renewing their friendship.

Cedric was even more handsome than ever, and word quickly spread throughout the Ministry that he was single. He remembered Cho, and invited her for lunch to catch up, something that soon became a regular thing.

He requested that Cho work with him on the World Cup preparations, warning her that it could involve a lot of late night meetings and dinners with officials and representatives from other countries. She told him it was okay, sure that Harry would look after Lily for her.

Soon, she and Cedric were working closely. She knew Ron was keeping an eye on her, and resented it. She would shamlessly flirt, and soon, without meaning to, the old attraction between the Hogwarts sweethearts had flared back up again. Before she knew it, she was working late nearly every night, just to be near Cedric.

Harry had had enough of the late meetings. He never knew which of his friends would be at his house, watching over Lily as she slept. Usually it was Ginny, but sometimes it would be Molly, Tonks or Hermione. He told her she needed to start putting their daughter first, and start finishing work on time to get home and bathe, feed and put Lily to bed.

Cho resented Harry's attitude, telling him he could finish work on time to attend to their daughter's nightly routine. She was finally doing something she loved, and she didn't want to stop. She was working hard and enjoying herself, and Cedric praised her, and made sure her boss knew how well she was working.

She started to resent going home to her daughter and husband, and wished she hadn't married the first man she'd met since returning to the Magical world, even if it was Harry Potter. She knew Harry hadn't told his friends that they were having troubles, not even Ginny.

A comforting kiss from Cedric soon led to more. Late meetings went later, long after everyone else had left. Feelings, long buried from their days at Hogwarts, soon surfaced, and before Cho knew it, she was having an affair.

The time with Cedric was wonderful. They worked well together. They would go out to dinner, usually in Muggle London, and then, unable to stand being apart, go to a motel for a couple of hours. Cho hated to leave him and soon realised she was in love with him. Cedric said he felt the same.

She would return home, and immediately feel guilty as she looked at her husband and daughter sleeping. Somedays she'd vow she wouldn't see Cedric again, but then Harry and she would fight, and she would flee to Cedric's arms, where worries about potty training and such were put out of her mind.

She knew she couldn't keep this double life up. She knew Harry's PA had seen her and Cedric out a few times, and no doubt, reported back to Harry. Evie had never liked her. She had to make a decision, a life with Harry and Lily, or a life with Cedric?

Could she do what was right, over what was easy?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he looked at all the paperwork on his desk. It looked like another late night tonight. He wondered if he should fire-call home to see Lily before she went to sleep. That way too, he could let Cho know he would be late.

He threw some floo powder into the fire and called out, "Hello?"

To his surprise, Ginny answered his call. "Hi," she grinned at him.

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Cho had to work late, so she asked if I'd pick Lily up from Mum's and bring her home and stay till you got home," she replied.

Harry frowned. This was the second time this week that Cho had to work late and it was only Wednesday. He didn't like relying on his friends to look after their daughter, as much as he knew Ginny and the others didn't mind.

"Daddy?" Lily's head appeared in the fire.

"Hi baby," smiled Harry. His daughter never failed to put a smile on his face.

"We played 'Sploding Snap and I beat Ginny, and then we baked biscuits and they were yummy and I saved you some and now we're brushing Minnie," said Lily, in one big rush.

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy. Good girl for beating Ginny," he praised.

"She cheats, Daddy," whispered Lily loudly.

"Is that right?" said Ginny, tickling her, making her giggle. "She's on to me, Daddy. She knows my secrets. She's too clever."

"Stop, Ginny, stop," pleaded Lily, still giggling. It was Harry's favourite sound in the world.

Ginny stopped, and the two of them, still laughing, looked at Harry. His best friend and his daughter, two peas in a pod smiling at him. "So, what's up?"

"I've still got a lot of work to do, so I was going to stay back. I thought Cho would be home, but seeing she's not, I'll come home. I can do some paperwork after Lil goes to bed," said Harry.

"Which will be very soon," said Ginny, looking at Lily.

"Will you stay and read me a story, Ginny. Please?" asked Lily.

"Of course, sweetie. Blow Daddy the biggest kiss you can, then go and start to brush your teeth. I'll be in soon to help," said Ginny.

'It should be Cho doing that, not Ginny,' thought Harry angrily.

"Bye Daddy. Love you. M'wah," said Lily, blowing him a kiss.

Harry caught it in his hand and smacked it on his cheek. "That was a good one. Night, baby girl, I love you to the moon and back."

"That means a whole lot," Lily told Ginny, who nodded. Satisfied, she ran off to brush her teeth.

"Harry, honestly, I don't mind staying if you need to stay there. I'm sure Cho will be home soon," said Ginny.

"She should be there now," said Harry, vehemently. Ginny started at his tone.

"Is everything all right with you two?" she asked.

Harry exhaled in frustration. "She promised me this new job wouldn't impact negativitely on Lily's care, yet you're there giving her a bath and putting her to bed and Molly is looking after her for most of the day. These late nights are becoming all too frequent. I don't like it, Gin," said Harry.

"We don't mind, Harry, you know how much we love Lily. Look, this is obviously something that's bothering you. You should definitely talk to Cho about it," suggested Ginny.

"Ha, between both our jobs, we barely talk these days. Look, I'll get home as soon as I can. Thanks for this, Gin, at least I know Lil is in good hands," said Harry.

"No worries, Harry. Bye," said Ginny, closing the floo.

"Bye," said Harry, looking up as his personal assistant, Evie came in. "Sorry Evie, change of plans. My wife also has to work late, so I'm heading home to spend time with my daughter." He began to pack some files into his briefcase.

"Oh, that's strange. I saw most of the staff from the Games and Magical Sports Department finish up over an hour ago. I'm sure I saw your wife leaving with them. She was with Mr Diggory - again," she said, pointedly.

Harry looked at her. "You're sure? It was definitely Cho with Cedric?" Evie had told him several times she had spotted Cho and Cedric together, in the hallways and in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Evie laughed. "I've been your PA for nearly two years, Harry, I think I know what your wife looks like, and every female in the Ministry under thirty knows what Cedric looks like. It was definitely them. They looked, well, strange."

"What do you mean, strange?" asked Harry. He knew Evie and Cho didn't get along very well, but Evie was always professional and polite when Cho came to his office. Cho insisted that Evie made her feel uncomfortable and tried to get him to hire another PA, which he refused.

Evie shrugged. "I don't know. Like they were looking around, as if they didn't want anyone else to notice them. Cedric had his arm around her, and Cho looked like she had been crying," said Evie.

Harry sighed. "Thanks, Evie. You may as well go on home too. Thanks for staying back," he said.

"Anytime, Harry," she said. "Hope everything is all right."

Harry thought about it as he finished packing his bag and prepared to go home. Ever since they had returned from their holiday, everything seemed to have changed, and not for the better. If he was honest, he'd even say that things weren't great before their holiday, and had only gotten worse. They needed to talk about this. He flooed home.

"Hey, good timing. Want a cuppa?" asked Ginny, coming in from the kitchen with a steaming mug in her hand. He nodded, and she past it to him. He took it gratefully, and followed her back into the kitchen as she made herself another one.

"Here, Lil and I made these," she said, handing him a plate of misshapen biscuits. Harry grinned at his daughter's efforts. "She did pretty well for her first time."

"They taste better than they look," said Harry, eating one and taking another. "Did she get to sleep all right?"

"Yeah, I had to tell her two or three stories, but then she finally conked out," said Ginny, sipping her tea. It was a companionable silence as they nibbled on some biscuits.

"Better save some for Cho," said Ginny, as Harry took another biscuit.

Harry scowled and put it back. "She should bloody be here," he said.

Ginny looked uncertain. "I, er, fire-called Hermione, to ask what time Cho's meeting would go to. I thought she might know, seeing as how Ron works there. She said Ron was already home, that the meeting ended about an hour or so ago."

Harry's heart sank. So Evie was right.

"My PA said the same thing. Said she saw Cho leaving with Cedric, with his arm around her. Damn!" said Harry, banging his fist on the counter and, in the process, spilling his tea.

Ginny hurried to him with a tea towel. "Hey, don't get upset. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation. Calm down and ask her when she gets home. Okay?" she asked worriedly.

Harry turned away to put his cup on the sink. He placed both arms on the counter and bowed his head. "Evie said she's seen them together a few times; always close."

"Harry, they're work colleagues, they probably have lunch together from time to time. You and I do, you, Ron and Hermione do," said Ginny, reasonably. She lay her hand on his back and lightly rubbed.

"I know, it's just, things haven't been right with us for a long time. It's why I suggested we get away to Hawaii, we really needed the time alone. I know she had a hard time after Lily's birth and all. Am I being an insensitive git, Gin?" he asked.

"All men are insensitive gits at one time or another, it's in your DNA," grinned Ginny. She leaned over and hugged him. "Just talk to your wife, tell her how you're feeling, and ask her what she's feeling. Communicate, Harry."

Harry smelled Ginny's flowery fragrance, and it gave him comfort. He hugged her back. "Thanks again for looking after Lil."

"Any time, Harry, and I mean it. If you and Cho need some time to yourselves, just send your daughter to me."

"What about if you're on a date?" said Harry, laughing. To be honest, he didn't want to even think about Cho right now.

"I've found that having a little girl around is a good way to measure if a guy is a keeper or not. If they don't mind Lil being with with me, he's got possibilities. If he doesn't like it, he's out the door. Besides, Lil's needs comes before any guy with me," grinned Ginny.

"So you're using my daughter to weed out the weak from the pack of men around you," teased Harry, although he wished his daughter came before his wife's needs to work.

"Ha, yeah, like there's a pack," scoffed Ginny. "One every now and then is fine." She yawned. "I should go. You coming to the Burrow for our Quidditch game this week. Charlie's back, so you'll have some competition."

Harry grinned. The Weasley boys, Oliver Wood, Ginny, Harry and Lee Jordan all met up now and then for a Quidditch game at the Burrow. Sometime Sirius would play, or they'd rope in Demelza from the old Gryffindor team when she was in town. Sometimes Oliver would bring a couple of his teammates from his club, Puddlemere. Harry used to ask Cho to play too, but she always said no, so he stopped asking.

"I'll have to see what's happening with work, but otherwise, yeah. I want to take Lily up too. I should see if Teddy can come too," thought Harry out loud.

"I fire called Tonks tonight. I'll go and get him after lunch, and then they'll come over later and probably stay for tea. Hey, you and Cho should do the same," suggested Ginny.

"I'll have to let you know," said Harry, as they walked towards the fireplace. Ginny turned to him and hugged him again. "Go to bed, Harry, you're knackered."

"I will," said Harry, hugging her back. Merlin, she felt good. He yawned and she laughed and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

"Night Gin," he said, and watched her leave. He went upstairs and had a shower, intending to stay awake to talk to Cho when she got home. He lay on the bed, reading some paperwork. However, it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

He didn't hear his wife come up to bed and remove his glasses and paperwork. He didn't notice as she slid into bed next to him, trying not to wake him.

She didn't wake as he got up and got dressed. She didn't see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her, sleeping in their bed. He wondered how they could get over this mess that was passing for their marriage without it badly affecting Lily.

He went to work, and throughout the day, he wondered if he imagined the strange looks he was getting from all over the Ministry. He bypassed Evie's curiousity about Cho, saying everything was fine.

He had a meeting with Hermione before lunch, and they decided to send out for some sandwiches and have a catch up during lunch.

"Hermione, I've been getting weird looks all day from all over the Ministry. Have I got spinach in my teeth, or is there something pinned to my back, or something?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked embarassed. "There's just some rumours going around, that's all. Don't pay any attention to them, Harry."

Harry frowned. "About me? What have I done lately?"

Hermione looked intently at her sandwich. "No, it's about, er, Cho actually. Nonsense, I'm sure."

Harry watched her. She refused to meet his eyes. "Hermione, is it about Cho and Cedric?"

Hermione put down her sandwich. "It's just gossip, Harry, and I don't believe it. Honestly, there could have been a lot of reasons for them to be at a hotel, right?"

Harry's heart sank further. "They were in a hotel?" Then he started to get angry. She was out screwing around while someone else was looking after their daughter?

"You hadn't heard? Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Like I said, it's just gossip," said Hermione.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Harry called "Come in," and Evie poked her head around the door. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, hello Mrs Weasley. Harry, your wife just sent a memo, saying she's working late again tonight."

Hermione smiled at Evie, as she nodded as she departed. She turned back to Harry, seeing he was runninghis hands through his hair in frustration. "Harry, why don't you come to ours for dinner tonight. Bring Lily, and I'll send an memo to Ginny."

"In that case, I'll have to cut our lunch break short, and get stuck into these files. I'll pick Lily up from the Burrow, and come to yours," agreed Harry, looking forward to a night with his oldest and dearest friends.

"Ah, I don't think Lily is at the Burrow today, I think it's Tonks' day," said Hermione, thinking hard.

"What? Since when did Tonks start looking after Lily?" asked Harry, appalled that his daughter was being looked after by so many people. He never would have agreed with this if Cho had mentioned it to him.

"I think one time Molly wasn't feeling well, so Tonks offered. Lily and Teddy get on so well, so when Tonks offered to make it a weekly thing, Cho agreed. She didn't tell you?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"Seems there's a lot she's not telling me these days," said Harry, grimly.

Still worried about her friend, Hermione left to return to the Magical Creatures department, and send a memo to Ginny, inviting her to tea.

Unfortunately Ginny was working on a case which, naturally, she couldn't discuss, so it was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lily for tea that night. Harry found he really missed Ginny making up the fourth adult. It was only later that night that he realised he hadn't missed Cho at all. He wondered if he was getting used to her absences. Lily didn't seem to notice anything different with her mother being around or not.

"When will we see Ginny, Daddy?" she asked, picking up the bowl to lick all the ice cream off the sides.

"Lily!" cried Harry, aghast at his daughters manners.

"What?" she asked, putting the bowl down. She now had a ring of ice-cream around her mouth.

"That's not nice manners, love," he reprimanded, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Sorry Daddy," said Lily, her eyes downcast."I forgot. Ginny did tell me." Harry's heart melted.

Ron scoffed. "Imagine that, Gin teaching Lil to be a lady." he snickered.

Lily looked at him. "Ginny told me if I was going to eat like a little piggie she was gonna call me Lily Weasley, cos I reminded her of one of her brothers. Which one, Uncle Ron?" she asked, batting her eyes.

It was Harry and Hermione's turn to snicker at Ron's face turning red.

"I think it's time we were going," said Harry. He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks for a lovely dinner. Night Auntie Hermione, night Uncle Piggie, er Ron," said Harry, winking at Lily, who giggled.

Ron started to make snorty pig noises as he picked up Lily for a hug. She squealed with laughter, and tried to squirm out of his arms. In the end, Ron handed her over to Harry, and they flooed home to an empty house.

When Harry got Lily ready for bed, she finally asked about her mother.

"When will Mummy be home? Is she still out with Cedric?" asked Lily, as he brushed her hair.

"What? How do you know that, Lily?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Auntie Tonks had to see Uncle Kingsley and I came too. We went to see Mummy first and Cedric was there and I heard them talking. I came to see you, but you were busy. I played with Evie, she let me draw a picture," shrugged Lily.

She climbed into bed and Harry read her a quick story. Thankfully she fell asleep quickly.

Harry showered and lay his clothes out for work the next day. He got into bed, and went to sleep. Again, he didn't see Cho slip into bed close to midnight.

The next couple of days were frantic for Harry. The Auror department were a couple of men short, due to illness or injury, so Harry was working to cover them. They'd had a lead on a case and, due to the shortage of workers, Harry had to go on a stakeout that night. Already tired and frustrated, his mood was only made worse when he got an owl from Ginny, saying that she had Lily sleeping over at hers because Cho was home, but not feeling well.

Harry made his mind up that once this case was over, he and Cho were going to have a long overdue talk. He was not going to be the laughing stock of the Ministry because his wife was fooling around. As long as he got custody of his daughter, Harry was pretty much over it. Cedric was welcome to her. He decided to seek out a lawyer, and begin to file for divorce.

At nineteen he had married and, within a year, he was a father. Now he was facing the prospect of being nearly 25, and a divorced father of one.


	4. Chapter 4

Cho called in sick the next day. Ginny had kept Lily the night before and taken her to the Burrow earlier, as she would usually go. Ginny then fire-called Cho to see how she was feeling and if she needed anything. Cho thanked her, but put her off, saying she was going to spend the day in bed. She also asked that Ginny please not mention anything to Harry.

She then got dressed and went to her old Muggle doctor. He was pleased to see her, and the first to congratulate her on her new pregnancy, completely unaware that this was not happy news.

Cho returned home in a daze. She was pregnant, just as she had suspected. Only this time, the news wouldn't be welcome to Harry. They hadn't been intimate since Hawaii, and lately, Harry had even slept some nights in the spare room. There was no way she could even try and pass this child off as Harry's.

Cho wept, unsure what Cedric's reaction would be. Although Cedric had told her he loved her and wanted her to leave Harry, he hadn't mentioned where her daughter factored into their new possible life. They'd only talked of being together and travelling in preparation for the World Cup, nothing more. She truly didn't know how Cedric would take this news.

Harry's nosy PA firecalled, to see how she was. Cho put her off, saying she was resting. She had never liked Evie, and the feeling was mutual. She suspected that the young girl had a bit of a crush on Harry, and was sure she was telling Harry when she saw Cedric and Cho together.

Cho ate some plain toast for lunch then went to lay down and nap. Ginny returned soon after lunch, with Lily. Lily was feeling a bit off and needed a nap. Ginny had brought her home a bit earlier, and went and lay her in her bed. She then offered to do a load of washing for Cho, and heat up some soup.

Cho came downstairs, and sat in her favourite chair. She was still in her pyjamas, and gratefully accepted the cup of weak tea that Ginny made for her.

"Is, um, everything okay between you and Harry, Cho?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Cho put her tea down. "Why do you ask? Has Harry said something?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's just that you're both working long hours at the moment, I wondered when you guys had time just for yourselves, you know, to talk and stuff."

Cho sighed and looked away, tears in her eyes. "I think it may be too late for that, to be perfectly honest."

Ginny stared at her. "What does that mean?"

Cho turned to her. "Oh Ginny, what have I done? He loves me, and I love him. Is it wrong that-"

They were interrupted by the sounds of Lily waking up. Ginny looked worriedly at Cho.

"I'll go and see if I can get her back to sleep, then we are going to finish this conversation," she said, firmly.

Cho nodded, and watched her go. She gazed disinterestedly out the window.

The floo flared and someone came out. Cho looked over, surprised to see Harry's PA, Evie. She had only been to their home a couple of times, usually to drop off a file or deliver an urgent message to Harry. Cho sighed. She wasn't in the mood for her today.

"Harry's not here, Evie," she sighed.

"I know," said Evie.

Cho really looked at her. "Then why are you here. Oh Merlin, he's not hurt, is he? Is he in St Mungo's?"

Evie laughed nastily. "Like you'd care. The only one that has hurt him is you. He knows all about you and Cedric, you know."

Cho flushed, and looked away. "That has nothing to do with you. Please leave."

"Harry's my boss, and my friend. I won't stand by and see you make a laughing stock of him at the Ministry."

"He's not your friend," scoffed Cho. "You're just another girl with a crush on him, who happens to be good at her job. I told him ages ago to get rid of you."

"But he didn't, did he. With you gone, Harry will need me more than ever. He'll soon come to realise how much he depends on me," said Evie, smiling evilly.

"Get out of my house," snapped Cho.

"Have you told him about the baby yet?" asked Evie.

"What? How did you know?" asked Cho, paling. She placed her hand over her stomach protectively.

Evie grinned nastily. "I had a suspicion and you just confirmed it for me."

"What do you want?" asked Cho. "You want me to leave him? Do you really think he'll turn to you? You're nobody!" She laughed in Evie's face.

"Oh, I'll make sure you leave him," said Evie, smugly. She removed a Muggle handgun from her pocket, and pointed it at Cho.

"What are you doing?" asked Cho, staring incredulously at the gun.

"Oh, this," said Evie, nonchalantly. "I'm going to shoot you, and then make it look like you killed yourself in agony over being pregnant with another man's baby. I even have your suicide letter, right here." She pulled out some parchment and waved it around.

"You're crazy!" said Cho, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't call me that," snapped Evie. She raised the gun again and pointed it at Cho's chest.

From overhead, Cho heard the sound of movement upstairs. Knowing that Lily might come down, Cho made a movement to try and head her off.

BANG

Cho stared down at the hole in her chest. Funny how it really didn't hurt, despite all the blood flowing. She looked back up at Evie in disbelief, then fell to the floor.

"Mummy, what was the bang?" called Lily as she came down the stairs. " Mummy!" screamed Lily, seeing her mother laying on the floor.

Evie swung around. Damn, the brat wasn't supposed to be here yet. She'd have to Obliviate her. Or kill her too.

"Lil, what was the bang? Is Mummy – what the bloody hell? Evie, what's going on?" asked Ginny, looking around in horror.

Evie sighed. "Oh Ginny, you had to bring Lily home early today, didn't you. Tsk, tsk. Pity. I was about to Obliviate Lily, but now it looks like I'll have to kill both of you." She raised the gun and pointed it at Lily.

Ginny immediately felt for her wand, but with a sinking heart, realised she had left it on Lily's bedside table.

As she prepared to shoot the petrified little girl, Molly's Patronus came into the house. "Cho, Lily left her bed toy here at the Burrow. I know she won't sleep without it tonight, so Harry is on his way now to get it, and then he's coming home, so not to worry."

Evie knew she had to get out of the house quick. As Lily scampered to try and get to Ginny, Evie pulled the trigger.

"No!" yelled Ginny, diving to protect Lily. She felt something burning in her shoulder and back. She gathered Lily under her, whilst trying to lay still and fight the darkness in her head. "Shh," she whispered to Lily. They both lay perfectly still. Ginny could feel Lily shaking, but Ginny kept her eyes closed. She peeked as she heard the floo activate, and saw Evie leave quickly.

Ginny rolled off Lily, who whimpered. "Lil, are you okay?"

Lily couldn't answer, she was staring at her mother, who was staring back at her with unseeing eyes.

Ginny struggled to sit up. She glanced over at Cho, then pulled Lily closer to her. "Don't look, baby, just look at me. I need you to be a really big girl now, okay? Can you run upstairs and get my wand?"

Lily couldn't speak She looked over at her mother again, then back to Ginny. She looked down at Ginny's arm and saw all the blood. She wet herself and started to cry.

Ginny tried to gather her close, but could feel herself getting light headed. "Lily, can you get to the floo powder?"

Lily nodded shakily.

"You've seen us all doing it, love. Just throw it in the fire, step in, and call out 'The Burrow'. Then...get help. Tell...Nana Molly...need help," panted Ginny.

"No, I won't leave you," cried Lily. "I want Daddy."

"Daddy...might be there...at the...Burrow," said Ginny. She could feel the darkness ready to envelop her.

"What if she comes back?" asked Lily, fearfully. "I'm scared, Ginny."

"Brave...girl. Know you...can do it," said Ginny, trying to breathe through the pain. She kissed the top of Lily's head. "Love you. You're so much...like...your...Daddy."

Ginny passed out.

Lily stared at her in fear. "Are you dead? Please don't be dead, Ginny." She cried as she crept away from Ginny and headed for the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder, and threw it in. She stepped in and called out. "The Burrow."

She fell out of the floo, landing in the Burrow's kitchen. Molly was there, making a cup of tea.

"Lily, did you come through the floo by yourself?" she asked in surprise.

"Lil, what are you doing here?" asked Harry, coming in from the lounge, holding her favourite stuffed owl bed toy

"Daddy," screamed Lily, running to him and throwing herself into his arms.

Harry was startled. "Lily, love, what is it? My God, you're shaking."

"Mummy's laying there with her eyes open, and Ginny's hurt real bad," cried Lily. She gripped Harry tightly around his neck.

"My stars!" gasped Molly. "Arthur, come in here, quickly."

"I'm going to call the Aurors. Lily, will you go to Nana Molly?" asked Harry, trying to pass her to Molly. She clung to him tighter and whimpered.

"Arthur, send a Patronus to the Auror office. Tell them there's trouble at Harry and Cho's," intructed Molly.

"I fink Mummy and Ginny are dead," sobbed Lily.

Molly and Arthur gasped, then Molly covered her mouth. Arthur headed to the floo, and began fire-calling his sons.

"Did someone hurt them, sweetie?" asked Harry.

"It was Evie. She had a funny wand and it made a loud bang," cried Lily. Harry paled. "Are you hurt, baby?" he asked her, as Molly ran a quick hand over her arms and legs.

Lily shook her head. "She pointed her wand at me, but Ginny jumped in front of me. Ginny got hurt cos of me," she sobbed again.

"Sshh, baby, it's all right. You're being a very brave girl," said Harry.

"That's what Ginny said, but I'm not brave, I'm scared, Daddy," said Lily. "I had a accident."

"It's all right, baby. I'm sure Nana Molly has some spare clothes here for you," Harry said, glancing at a worried Molly.

"Will you come with me, love?" asked Molly, gently.

Lily whimpered but reluctantly parted from Harry to go to Molly's arms. She buried her head in Molly's neck, but kept her eyes on Harry as Molly walked her upstairs.

"I'm going over there while Lil is upstairs," said Harry grimly.

"I'm coming too," said Arthur, following him into the fireplace.

Harry tentatively stepped out of his floo, his wand out in readiness. He stepped out quickly, as Arthur was right behind him. He waved his wand around, checking the scene.

Harry cast a quick Homenum Revello spell, which showed three people in the house. He saw the two women laying on the floor and hurried over to Cho, while Arthur hurried over to Ginny.

Harry could see it was too late for Cho, so he hurried over to Arthur. He cast his Patronus, demanding the Aurors and medics get there ASAP. He knelt by Arthur's side.

"She's alive. There's a slight pulse," said Arthur, tearfully. "Merlin, there's a lot of blood."

Harry brushed some hair away from Ginny's face. "She saved my daughter."

The Aurors and medics burst into the room. "We need a medic here," ordered Harry. He turned to the Aurors. "There's no sign of forced entry, and no one else in the house. My daughter was here, but she came through the floo to get help. She told me it was Evie, my PA."

"We'll need to talk to her, Harry," said Matt gently, one of his fellow Aurors. Harry nodded numbly.

"We need to get this one to St Mungo's," said the medic. He used his wand to gently manouver Ginny on to a stretcher.

"Harry, you need to step back and let us check out the scene. The coroner is on his way to take your wife to St Mungo's. I-I'm so sorry, Harry," said Matt.

Harry nodded at his co-worker. He watched as Arthur conferred with the medic, then came to Harry.

"I'm going to go and tell Molly what's going on. We'll let everyone else know. Is there anyone you want to come be with you, Harry? Ron, Hermione, maybe?" asked Arthur.

Normally Harry would have said Ginny, but of course, that wasn't an option. "Sirius. Will you call Sirius, have him come here please, Arthur?"

"Of course. What do you want us to tell Lily?" asked Arthur.

"I'll be there soon," promised Harry. His daughter needed him, and she had to be his priority right now. "Keep me posted about Gin."

Arthur nodded grimly, and went into the floo.

Harry turned back to see the Aurors and the other medics checking the area around Cho's body. The coroner came through the floo and did his checks on Cho before preparing to take her to St Mungo's.

"Go to Lily, Harry. We'll be here for a while longer. We'll need to ask you some questions later. We haven't picked up Evie yet," said Matt.

"I'll either be at the Burrow or St Mungo's waiting with the family for news on Ginny," said Harry.

Matt nodded, and shielded Harry as they bagged Cho's body. The floo flared again as Sirius came through.

"What the hell is going on, Harry. Who...?" Sirius stared as the coroner prepared to Apparate with a bagged body.

"It's Cho. She- she's dead. I can't believe it," said Harry, as if in a daze.

"What! How?" asked Sirius, incredulously.

"I'm really not sure, Lily was here, Sirius. Lily saw Cho like that. My poor baby girl," wept Harry.

Sirius pulled Harry to his chest and held tight. "Where is Lily now?" he asked Harry urgently.

"She's at the Burrow with Molly. Ginny was here too, Lil said Gin protected Lil and she got shot too. They've already taken her to St Mungo's," said Harry shakily.

"Shot? What the fuck?" asked Sirius, angrily. "Who the hell would shoot your wife?"

"Lil said it was Evie, my PA, but I don't know why she'd do that. I know she didn't really like Cho, but I can't imagine..." Harry shook his head.

"Harry, we've just had word that we've got Evie. We're holding her in your office and-"

"Right, I'm going," said Harry firmly.

"I'm coming too," said Sirius.

"No, no, this isn't your case, Harry. Go, look after your daughter. Gawain is talking to her now, he'll probably be in touch with you. We'll finish up here, and let you know what we find. We will need to talk to Lily at some point, and obviously, you can be there with her. Hopefully the other victim will be able to help us too, if she makes it."

"If? If?" demanded Harry. Suddenly he felt scared. "If she makes it?"

"Sorry, I gather she is a good friend of yours. Ah, Ginny Weasley, right? Works in the Unspeakable Office?" asked Matt, checking his notes.

Harry nodded. "She's my best friend. She has to make it."

Sirius patted Harry on the back. "Come on, Harry. Let's go to the Burrow and see Lil, then we can check on Ginny."

Harry nodded and they went to the floo. He'd barely gotten out in the Burrow kitchen when Lily cried and threw her arms around his legs.

Harry bent to pick her up and held her close.

"Is Mummy and Ginny okay?"she asked tearfully.

Harry hesitated. "They've been taken to St Mungo's," he said. "Are you all right, sweetie?" He vowed to speak to a counsellor as soon as he could, to decide the best way to let Lily know her mummy was gone.

Lily shook her head and cried as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I want my Mummy."

Harry's heart sank and he exchanged a look with Sirius. Molly came in and hugged Harry while patting Lily on the cheek.

"I told you Daddy would be right back, didn't I, pet. All right, Harry love?" asked Molly, worriedly.

Harry nodded and held Lily tighter. "We're heading to St Mungo's, do you want to come with us?"

Molly nodded, brushing a tear away. "We all need to be there for each other. The rest of the family have been notified."

"You're right, Molly. We need to be there for Ginny," agreed Sirius.

"Let's go," said Molly. "My daughter needs me."

The four of them flooed to St Mungo's.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke to the screams of his daughter. He checked the time-two in the morning. Thank Merlin he didn't have to go to work. He was off indefinitely, on compassionate leave. He needed to be a presence for his daughter. In the two months since the tragedy, she had been more clingly than ever, and was worse at night. The nightmares had started straight away, and, despite seeing a counsellor regularly, Lily still had several a week.

He made his way to his daughter's side and gathered her in his arms as she wept. "Daddy, I had another accident."

"It's okay, love. Daddy will fix it, and we'll get you some clean pyjamas," he said softly. He didn't want to wake Molly and Arthur, but already he could see Molly hovering in the hall. She passed him some clean clothes for Lily, and gave her a quick smile in thanks as he took them.

Harry hadn't wanted to return to the house he'd lived in with Cho. He'd returned to gather clothes and necessities for him and Lily, then instructed a team of professional house cleaners to pack everything up.

He'd planned to stay with Sirius at Grimmauld Place, but Lily wanted to stay close to the Burrow, and particularly Molly. Harry hadn't wanted to upset his daughter further so he agreed. Molly and Arthur were happy to open their house to their 'seventh son' and his daughter, who also had a special place in Molly's heart already.

"I had the bad dream again, Daddy. The bad lady came back, and Ginny wasn't there to save me. Where is she, Daddy? I want Ginny." Lily began to cry again.

"Ssh, baby, it's alright. The bad lady won't hurt anyone, she's locked up. Ginny was hurt bad, but she's getting better, sweetie. We'll see her again soon."

Ginny had been rushed to St Mungo's, and there'd been a wait to get a Muggleborn healer who was familiar with shotgun wounds. After stabilising her and conferring with her parents, it had been decided to treat her at a Muggle hospital.

She stayed in for a week, missing Cho's funeral. Despite her parents objections, she was recovering at her old place at Lee's in Muggle London, where she was close to the hospital. She was still going in for physical therapy on her back and shoulder, and seeing a counsellor as well.

Ginny had nightmares, just like Lily. In most of them, she didn't get to Lily in time. She had been told that Evie had been sent to the psych ward at St Mungo's and that she'd missed the funeral. She retreated into herself, staying in bed and trying not to think about too much.

She welcomed short visits from her family and friends, but she couldn't face Harry or even hear any news about him. She always asked her Mum to give Lily a hug from her and tell her she'd see her soon. Her heart ached for the little girl when Molly and Arthur told her of the girl's nightmares. She longed to see her and hold her in her arms, but she just wasn't ready to face Harry.

Hermione and Ron begged her to come to the Burrow to recuperate, thinking that the three of them could help each other to heal, but she had declined. She allowed Lee to fuss over her, something she normally wouldn't tolerate. She didn't want to make any plans, just content to take one day at a time. She was off work for medical reasons, and right now, she couldn't imagine going back. She'd been faced with her immortality, and now she'd had time to think, she was starting to think about making some changes in her life.

While she loved her job, she realised she was more like her mother than she thought. Ginny was never happier than when she was surrounded by her family and friends. She wanted a family of her own, and time spent with Lily had shown her she would make a good mother. She was determined that when this nightmare was over, she would make more time for herself. Maybe travel, have new experiences and meet new people. Hopefully that would include a new man; the right man.

Which made her feel guilty that she was taking advantage of Lee as she stayed with him while she recuperated. Still, she just had her last counselling session today and then she was staying at Shell Cottage for some time while Bill and Fleur visited her family in Paris. She knew she'd have to make a decision about where she lived after they returned.

"So Ginny, how are you feeling today?" asked her counsellor, "how has the week been?"

"Good. The shoulder is feeling better, the physio is really helping and I've been doing the exercises he recommended," said Ginny, shifting uncomfortably.

"That's good. So physically, you're doing great!"

Ginny nodded.

"What about the nightmares-have you had any of them?" asked her counsellor, Julie.

Ginny hesitated, about to lie. "Maybe one or two," she finally confessed.

"Same one? You don't get to Lily in time?" asked Julie.

Ginny nodded again.

"Have you seen Harry or Lily yet?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I really think seeing them will help with the nightmares. Is there a reason you still don't want to see them?" asked Julie.

"I want to see Lily," blurted out Ginny.

"But not Harry?" asked Julie, gently. "Why?"

"I-I...I don't know," said Ginny lamely. She couldn't tell this stranger her fear in facing Harry.

"Would you be prepared to see Lily without Harry present?" asked Julie.

"Yes! I-I was going to ask Mum or Hermione to bring her to Shell Cottage to visit me while Im staying there," confessed Ginny.

"So you'll be staying on your own in your brother's house, is that right?" asked Julie, checking her notes.

"Yes, they're away visiting my sister-in-law's parents, and I felt it was the right time to leave Lee's," said Ginny.

"Lee? Boyfriend, friend?" asked Julie.

"Just a friend right now. We tried the dating thing, and it didn't work out," admitted Ginny. "I don't want to stretch the friendship by staying too long."

Julie nodded, and made some notes. "You're not taking any more Dreamless Sleep potions or anything like that, are you?"

"No, and I've finished all the pain potions for the shoulder," said Ginny. She hated taking potions of any sort.

Julie made some notes then put her quill down. She looked at Ginny. "I know that technically this is our last session. However, I would like to see you again in a month, just to catch up. Would that be all right with you?"

Ginny nodded again.

"If you want to see me for anything, my door is always open for you, Ginny. You've been through quite an ordeal, both physically and emotionally. Take your time, and be kind to yourself. There are no hard and fast rules for getting over something like that. The only thing I would advise is talking about it with your family and the friends you trust, especially Harry and Lily."

"I don't really know what to say to Lily," confessed Ginny. "Should I bring it up to her, or let her ask me things?"

"I would advise letting Lily bring things up. From what Harry has told me, you and Lily have a strong bond. It's why she's been so worried about you," smiled Julie.

"You've talked to Harry about me? Lily's been worried about me?" asked Ginny.

Julie smiled. "You're an important part of their life, Ginny, and they've been worried about you. Please Ginny, let them in. I think it will help all of you."

Remembering that Hermione had said something similar, Ginny just smiled and nodded.

"At times like this, it's good to have friends and family to lean on. Best of luck, Ginny," said Julie.

"Thank you. For everything," said Ginny, getting up to shake her hand.

XXXX

Ginny was nervous as she walked along the beach. Molly was coming through the floo soon and bringing Lily with her. It was three days after her last counselling session, and two days since she'd left Lee's.

She'd enjoyed her first day of solitary. The second day she'd been a bit bored. Ginny was used to a lot of people around her, and she found peace and quiet wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Still, she wasn't sure where she could go after Shell Cottage.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny turned around to see Lily flying down from the house towards her. Molly watched from the door step, hoping that this small step may help both her daughter and Harry's daughter.

Ginny had tears in her eyes when she held out her arms. Lily practically leapt into them, and they hugged each other tight.

"Ginny, I missed you. Are you all better?" asked Lily.

"I missed you too, sweetie. I'm feeling lots better, how about you?" asked Ginny, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"I still have bad dreams," admitted Lily, tucking her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Me too," confessed Ginny. Lily hugged her tighter.

"Me and Daddy are staying at the Burrow. I'm sleeping in your room," she told Ginny.

"I bet Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur like having you there," said Ginny, tickling her.

Lily giggled and squirmed in Ginny'a arms. " I wish you were there. When are you coming there, Ginny? I miss you."

"I'm looking after the house for Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur while they're away. I'll, um, probably be there after that," said Ginny.

"Daddy's out looking for a new house for us," said Lily. "I-I didn't want to go back to the other one."

"Of course not, sweetie," said Ginny, giving her a cuddle. Lily sighed happily. Ginny got it, Ginny understood.

"Can we walk down there, Ginny?" asked Lily, pointing.

"We sure can," agreed Ginny. She looked up to Molly and pointed. Molly nodded, and went inside.

Under his Invisibility cloak, Harry watched as his daughter and his best friend strolled hand in hand along the shore. Lily was animated, while Ginny listened attentively. It was like the days before the tragedy. Harry wished he could join them. He didn't know why Ginny didn't want to see him, and it hurt.

For a short while, when Ginny and Lily returned from their walk and joined Molly for lunch, Harry, still under the cloak, would have thought it was like days of old. Lily was laughing and Ginny was patient and caring with her.

Soon it was time to go. Lily clung to Ginny, reluctant to part. "Can Daddy come and visit with me next time? He misses you too, Ginny."

Harry saw the pain in Ginny's eyes. "We'll see, sweetie. Will you give him a big hug for me?"

"I will, Ginny. Bye," said Lily, tears brewing in her eyes.

"My brave girl," said Ginny, running her hand over her head.

"Come on, pet. Daddy will be wondering where you are, and Grandpa Arthur will be wanting his afternoon tea soon," said Molly, holding her hand out to Lily. Lily reluctantly left Ginny and went to Molly. They flooed back to the Burrow. Harry stayed.

He watched as Ginny gathered the dirty lunch dishes and set them to washing themselves. Then she left, to return to the beach.

Harry watched as Ginny sank down and buried her head in her hands and wept. He longed to go to her, but didn't want to make things worse.

He stayed and watched over her until it got cooler and she went inside. Only then did he Apparate back to the Burrow and to his daughter.

Lily slept better that night. She still woke, whimpering. When Harry comforted her, she cried out for Ginny. She went into Molly's arms, and fell asleep again.

The next morning, Harry decided he was going to speak to Ginny. He made sure that Lily was secure and staying with Tonks while she played with Teddy, then he Apparated to Shell Cottage again.

Ginny was outside, enjoying the sunshine. She was doing some stretches and some exercises for her shoulder and back. As she was wearing a tank top, Harry could see her scars, still fresh from her ordeal.

He didn't know if he made a sound at the sight of her scars, or whether she caught his movement from the periphery of her vision, but she turned around to face him. She gasped, and her face paled. She swayed, and Harry feared she might pass out. He quickly tried to reach her before she fell.

"Harry!" she gasped.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I," she stammered.

"Here, sit down." He helped her to a seat. "I'll get you some water." He went into the kitchen and poured a glass, to give her time to get herself together.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, sipping put it down, and then there was an uncomfortable silence, a rarity between them.

"How are you?" he asked her gently.

Ginny didn't answer, couldn't answer. "Harry, I-" She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Please Gin, talk to me. Are you angry at me? Did I do something? Did, did Cho or...Evie say something that day?" he asked shakily.

Ginny couldn't look at him, but he saw her shake her head again. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

Harry tentatively took her hand. "For what?"

"Cho. I wish I could have been quicker, and saved Cho," she said.

Harry bowed his head, then looked at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my daughter. I owe you everything for that."

Ginny looked away. "I love her. Of course I'd save her."

"She still has nightmares, and she calls out for you," said Harry.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ginny.

"Why wouldn't you see me, Gin?" he asked, pain in his voice.

"I couldn't," she said, brushing tears off her cheeks.

"Why not? We've been best friends for nearly ten years now," said Harry.

"Because I couldn't look in your eyes and see that you wished Cho had lived and I had been the one who died," yelled Ginny, then collapsed in tears.

Harry gathered her in his arms. "No, no, Gin, never. I was glad you survived. I never thought that, not once."

"But she was your wife, and she was pregnant," sobbed Ginny. "I'm so sorry, Harry, so sorry."

Harry closed his eyes in pain. He'd thought Ginny would have been told everything by now, but obviously not.

"Ssh, Gin, it's okay, love. Come on, let's go inside and talk," said Harry, helping her up. He kept his arms around her as he helped her inside.

"I suspected a while ago that Cho was cheating on me with Cedric. Well, it was true. The baby wasn't mine," admitted Harry.

"What?" gasped Ginny, her eyes flying to his face.

"Our marriage was struggling for a long time, Gin. I-I think if Cho didn't fall pregnant with Lil we would have separated a long time ago. Once she got the job at the Ministry and Cedric came back, well, that was pretty much it," admitted Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me? You're my best friend, and I love Lil like she's my own. I could have helped," said Ginny, indignantly.

"You did, Gin. You were always there when Lil needed you, including...that terrible day. I can't thank you enough for that," said Harry, drawing her back under his arm.

"I-I can't believe it, I can't believe she was cheating on you," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"We rushed into marriage. She'd just lost her mum and I was lonely and looking for love," mused Harry.

"Hindsight is a bitch, isn't it?" sighed Ginny. "Still, if you didn't go through all that, you wouldn't have Lil."

"There's the silver lining. My daughter loves you, Ginny, and we need you back in our lives. Please, don't shut us out any more," begged Harry. "We can help each other get through this terrible time. Please, for Lily, if nothing else."

"I'd do anything for Lily, you know that," said Ginny, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Gin. Together," said Harry, brushing a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed. She had her best friend back again.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smiled as he heard his daughter's laughter. The past few months had flown by, and Lily was getting better every day. To see her playing with her friends and laughing so carefree was his greatest wish. Their friends and family were here today at the Potter's new home to celebrate Lily's sixth birthday.

He watched as Ginny and George gathered the kids together, including some of Lily's friends from their little school. They handed out bubble wands and some Muggle water balloons, and divided them into four groups. Then they told them all to go and hide, and George would count to ten. Then they could come out and find their friends from the other groups and wet them.

"Lily seems to be doing so much better since Ginny moved in," observed Hermione who had just arrived with Ron. Harry hugged her in greeting.

Harry had found a gorgeous country cottage with a lot of land in Devon, and he quickly bought it. It needed some renovations, but mostly some TLC. It was a five bedroom home, and it was everything Harry had imagined a home to be. Lily had loved it on first sight too.

His friends had helped him with the decorating side, and he got a lot of new furniture, as his old stuff was more modern than was needed in the new home. He'd made Lily's room a priority, and Ginny, Hermione and Lily had fun decorating it.

Harry and Lily had moved in three months ago, and were quite happy. Unfortunately, Lily's night terrors still remained, but were now usually only once or twice a week. When she woke, she cried out for Ginny. One night, in desperation when he couldn't settle Lily, he'd fire-called Grimmauld Place, where Ginny was staying temporarily. She came over, and between the two of them, they got Lily to sleep.

After that, it was quite common for Ginny to spend one or two nights a week at Harry and Lily's. Ron had jokingly suggested one night that she may as well move in with them. Lily had jumped on the idea, and begged Ginny and Harry. Harry was keen, but Ginny was hesitant. When her mum said she thought it was a good idea, then she finally caved. She'd moved in about a month ago.

To her surprise, things generally worked out really well. She'd taken an indefinite leave of absence from work and found that she was enjoying looking after Lily and Harry.

Harry had returned to work when she'd moved in. Ginny got up in the morning and got Lily ready for school and they had breakfast together. She'd do some chores and her exercises while Lily was at school, then she'd pick Lily up after school. She'd listen to Lily talking about her friends, and help her with her reading and writing. Lily would help her prepare tea, and they would eat together. Harry usually joined them, unless he was too busy at work. Then Ginny would leave him a plate, and he would eat it when he got home.

Ginny liked to leave Lily's bathtime and bedtime for Harry and Lily to share. Once Lily was asleep, she and Harry would catch up on their day, before saying goodnight and going to their own rooms, hoping that tonight was going to be a good night for Lily.

If she woke up crying, usually it was Harry who heard her first as his room was closer than Ginny's. Ginny would come stumbling in, and take Lily in her arms and rock her. Lily would then cling to one or the other, but needing them both close. The last couple of times, Harry had expanded the bed so they could all sleep in Lily's room comfortably.

The problem was that Lily was an early riser, no matter what dramas she had during the night. She would wake and get up and go watch television. Harry and Ginny were still asleep in the bed, and, still half asleep, they would move together, each seeking warmth from the other's body. It had happened again just that morning.

Harry had draped his arm over her waist, pulling her against him. Ginny had snuggled against him, her head tucked under his chin. She lay her leg over his, allowing his lower body access to hers. Seeking more warmth, Harry had tried to get closer. Ginny had moaned in her sleep, rubbing her lower body against his. It got an immediate reaction. Harry had rubbed back against her unconsciously. It had felt so good. His hands crept up and cupped her braless breasts.

"Mmm," sighed Ginny, arching into his touch, despite still being asleep.

Harry felt her nipples harden and he thought if he had the energy to wake up, he wouldn't mind seeing what they looked like when they were wet from his mouth. He groaned...too sleepy...

"Are you sick? Do you have a tummy ache? You're making noises like you have a tummy ache," said Lily, standing next to his bed.

"Wha-Lil, what time is it?" groaned Harry, waking up. He glanced over at his clock. "Merlin love, it's only eight o'clock."

"It's my birfday, Daddy. So, are you sick? Or is it Ginny?" asked Lily, worriedly. She looked over at Ginny still asleep in her bed.

"Ginny? What-no love, we're not sick. Happy Birthday baby," cried Harry, holding one arm out for a cuddle. Ginny was snuggling contentedly under the other.

"Hmmm, whazzgoinon?" murmured Ginny, stretching and yawning. "Oh," she blushed as she realised how close she and Harry were. She saw Lily watching her. "Happy Birthday darling girl."

"Are you sure you're not sick, cos you sound like you were moaning or somefing," said Lily.

"No, no, we're fine. Come and give us a big six year old hug," cried Ginny, holding out her arms and trying not to look at Harry.

Lily jumped on the bed and cuddled between the two. They kissed her on each cheek. "I'm glad that you're not sick. My party is today and all my friends are coming."

"It's a special day, indeed," agreed Harry. "How about a special breakfast for the birthday girl?"

"Pancakes?" squealed Lily. Harry nodded and went to get out of bed before realising he had a problem. A tent in his pants. Shit!

"Uh, maybe Ginny could take you downstairs while I get dressed?" suggested Harry.

"Can we watch those cartoon thingies?" asked Ginny. "I like the one with the big dog. What was his name, Lil?"

"Scooby-Doo," giggled Lily, tugging on Ginny's hand. "Come on, Ginny."

Harry sighed in relief as they both left Lily's room. He willed away his erection by thinking up random thoughts, like Snape in a dress, or Umbridge naked. Ugh!

They'd had a fun morning after breakfast, setting up for the party. Lily had been so good and helpful, Harry was proud of his daughter. Ginny also recognised her good work and praised her.

Harry found his eyes drawn to Ginny as the party got under way. His friends were her friends; her family was his. She found time to speak to everyone, while never letting Lily out of her sight. She made sure Lily also spoke to everyone, thanking them for coming to her party.

When Ginny leaned over to console one of Lily's school friends for getting wet, her top rode up and Harry gulped as he saw the stretch of skin. Harry noticed the firm outline of her butt in her old favourite jeans, and he thought he might have lain his hands on her butt that morning in bed. Mmmm...

"Harry. Harry! Are you all right?" asked Hermione worriedly. "You've been moaning the last few minutes."

"Oh, no, I'm fine thanks, Hermione," said Harry, flushing.

"I said, it looks like Lily's doing better since Ginny moved in," repeated Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Gin's been great. Lil loves having her here."

"Just Lily?" asked Hermione slyly, shooting him a glance.

"I like having her here, too," shrugged Harry.

"Good," said Hermione, patting his arm. "I'm going to go and catch up with Hannah and Neville."

"Okay," said Harry, watching as Neville hugged Ginny in greeting. He frowned as Neville's hands wandered down to her lower back, near her butt. Neville smiled over Ginny's shoulder at Harry, who frowned at him. Surprised, Neville pulled away. He spoke briefly to Ginny, then returned to Hannah's side. Harry felt immediate relief.

"Easy tiger," said George in teasing tone. He winked at Harry as Ron called him over to the children.

Harry flushed again, mad with himself for feeling that way about his breast friend. Wait, did he just say 'breast' friend? Well, Ginny had breasts. Breasts that fitted nicely in his hands. Breasts that he'd touched just that morning, albeit through her night shirt-one of his old Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirts.

Breasts that he'd thought about sucking on, licking and-

"Daddy, you have a goofy look on your face," giggled Lily. Her girlfriends giggled too.

"It's time for the birthday cake," announced Ginny. Harry started, glad of the interruption. "Cake time," he announced loudly.

Everyone gathered round to sing Happy Birthday to Lily and she blew out all her candles. Everyone cheered, and the children ran off to play more games.

Ginny and Molly took the cake to the kitchen and began to cut it up and dish it out with some icecream. Harry watched as Molly levitated a pile of bowls out for the children. He wandered over to Ginny as she continued cutting the cake.

"Turn out all right?" he asked. He and Ginny had so much fun making Lily's cake the night before, after she had gone to sleep.

"Yeah. Want a taste?" asked Ginny.

"Gods, yes!" cried Harry, thinking about her nipples. At Ginny's strange look, he smiled weakly. "Ah, yeah, sure."

You okay?" asked Ginny, holding up a small square of cake for Harry to taste. He slipped it into his mouth, including her fingers. He heard her gasp as his tongue ran over her fingers. "Mmm, good," he said.

"Harry, I-oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Sirius, eying them both.

"No!" they both cried, not meeting his, or each other's eyes. They moved apart.

"Oh-kay," said Sirius, slowly, looking between the two. "Ah, a couple of parents have arrived to pick up their kids."

"Oh, is it that time already? Thanks, Sirius, come on Harry," said Ginny, brushing past Sirius. Harry followed, ignoring Sirius' smirk.

"About time," whispered Sirius, with a glance to the heavens above.

SIX MONTHS LATER

It was nearly Christmas. Ginny had now been living with them for seven months and Lily was thriving. She hardly had any nightmares now, which was both a blessing and a curse for Harry. He was happy that his daughter was now feeling more secure, but he had to admit, he did miss waking up with Ginny in his arms.

Her body fitted his as though it had been made for it. She smelled so good. Harry was in perpetual heat when he arrived home, both wanting to make the leap from best friend to lover, yet not wanting to lose his best friend if things got weird between them. Ginny didn't seem to notice that these days he was a walking hard-on, so he was reluctant to even talk to her about it.

He'd been invited to the Ministry ball, and had been going to ask Ginny to be his date. He'd had a big speech all worked out, and planned that, if things went well, he'd tell her how he felt about her.

But then he'd seen her in Diagon Alley, meeting Lee for lunch, and he got so jealous, that he went back and asked the first girl he happened to see if she would be his date. Susan Bones had been thrilled, and agreed instantly.

Ron and Hermione had been to his house for tea that night, and Hermione had asked, with a glance to Ginny, if he was going to the ball. When he confessed he was, and announced he was taking Susan, the table was silent. Ginny had politely excused herself to go and get the dessert from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What?" he had asked defensively.

"Susan Bones? You're going with Susan Bones?" asked Hermione, keeping her voice low.

"Isn't she that Hufflepuff with the big - oof. Hey, what was that for?" asked Ron, rubbing his stomach where Hermione's elbow had just nudged it.

"Yes, that would be her," said Hermione, with an annoyed glance at Ron. She returned her attention to Harry. "Why didn't you ask Ginny?"

"Thought she'd be going with Lee," muttered Harry. He told them how he'd seen them together.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She brightened as Ginny returned, placing plates of treacle tart in front of them.

"I think I'll just run up and check on Lil," she said, her voice shaky. They all watched her leave.

"You've hurt her feelings, Harry," accused Hermione crossly. "You need to fix this."

"How? I can't un-invite Susan, that's just rude," said Harry, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You and Ginny need to talk. You need to tell Ginny why you invited Susan," said Hermione.

"Good luck, mate," chuckled Ron. He eyed Harry's half eaten tart. "You going to eat that?"

Harry pushed his plate over to Ron. His eyes wandered to the door where Ginny had left earlier.

"I don't think she's coming back," said Hermione softly.

Harry got out of his chair and went down the hallway. He checked on Lil who was fast asleep. He hesitated, then knocked on Ginny's door.

"Gin, everything okay?" he called through the door.

"Uh, I'm not feeling well, got a bit of a headache. Will you tell Ron and Hermione goodbye for me. Think I'll have an early night," came Ginny's muffled reply.

Harry hesitated. "Can I get you anything? Cup of tea, a potion, anything?"

There was silence, then Ginny replied. "No thanks. I'm just going to try and sleep it off."

"Okay, just...call me if you need me," said Harry. He leaned his head against her door.

"Thanks," came Ginny's reply, several seconds later. "Night."

"Night, Gin," said Harry, gently. When no reply came, he left and returned to the dining room and his friends.

"We should go. Thanks for tea, Harry," said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

"Gin did all the work," said Harry, helping her on with her jacket.

"Bye mate. Say goodbye to my sister for us," said Ron. Harry just nodded.

He held the door open for them and watched them Apparate home. He gathered the dirty dessert plates and set them to cleaning themselves. He then went back to the hall, and stood outside Ginny's room.

He knocked softly. "Gin, Ron and Hermione said thanks for a great dinner and wanted me to say goodnight for them."

There was no reply.

"I'm off to bed too, but I meant what I said. If you need me, just call. Good night," said Harry, miserably.

Ginny lay in her bed, listening to the sound of Harry walking away. She buried her head in her pillows and cried some more.

What did she expect? Harry to ask her to the Yule Ball? Just because she thought that they were getting closer, and maybe, just maybe, they could go from being best friends to even more. Well, she certainly had no expectations now. Susan Bones was an Auror, like Harry, and, as Ron had said, more well endowed. Harry's sleepy wandering hands had proved he liked what girls had up top, and Susan had ample.

She felt like her eleven year old self again, having a crush on someone who didn't see her the way she wanted to. Funny, she'd never felt this way about Harry when they were in Hogwarts and had become best friends. She knew Harry had too much to deal with at that time, and just wanted to be there for him, in any way he wanted.

She lay there contemplating Harry's life. She's been shocked when she'd received a letter from Harry saying he was in love with Cho Chang, but she genuinely wanted Harry to be happy, so she gave him her blessing. Seeing him with Lily had woken something in her, but she hadn't known what it was till just now.

She loved him. Was totally head over heels for the guy. Was ass over tit for the dumbass, who'd just asked another girl to the ball.

She sighed. Tomorrow, she'd pull up her big girl panties and smile and wish Harry and Susan all the best. She and Lily would make plans for the funnest night she could think of.

But tonight, well, tonight she could have a good cry. She threw a Silencing charm up, and let her emotions over-take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were tense at the Potter house. They tried to hide it from Lily, but even she was aware that something was about to give.

The Yule ball had been a disaster. Harry had been surprised to learn that Ginny wasn't going, and she and Lil had fun things planned for that night. He wished he had stayed with them.

He'd been a terrible date for poor Susan. His mind kept wandering to Ginny, and whenever Susan snagged his attention, he was comparing her to Ginny. Susan's hair wasn't the right shade of red. Susan didn't laugh at his jokes like Ginny would have. Susan nibbled daintily on a lettuce leaf. Ginny would have been looking for a way to smuggle a third piece of the delicious chocolate cake in her purse to take home.

It didn't help that Hermione frowned at him, or Ron shook his head as they danced past him and Susan. Even Sirius looked resigned as he caught sight of Harry and his date.

Susan had quickly caught onto the vibes from his friends, and was upset. Harry apologised when he took her home, and even a last ditch effort from Susan with an offer to stay the night had him apologising all over again. It wasn't her, it was him, he told her. She sent a Bat Bogey hex after him, telling him to never speak of this night again and never ask her out again.

Next morning, Ginny never asked how his date went, and Harry never offered any information. They focused on the coming Christmas celebrations, both determined to make it a special day for Lily.

Lily had woken early, and came to wake them both up. She dragged them downstairs to open presents. They both quickly got drawn into her happy mood, and it was like days of old. Except for the damn mistletoe.

They joined Ginny's family for lunch at the Burrow, and everywhere Harry and Ginny found each other, someone would yell out "Mistletoe!" Harry and Ginny would look up, and sure enough, there it was. The first time or two, they had exchanged brief kisses on the cheek. After that, Ginny was getting more and more angry, while Harry was getting more and more embarassed.

They joined Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda at Grimmauld Place for a light tea. When the same thing happened there with the misteletoe, Ginny had had enough. She poked Sirius, and said something that shocked even him. Then she flooed home, leaving the Christmas celebrations a bit flat. Poor Lily didn't understand what was wrong with Ginny.

A couple of hours later, Harry and Lily returned home. Ginny was calmly sipping some tea, listening to Christmas carols. She smiled at them as they flooed in.

"Hagrid stopped by," she said to Harry. Her eyebrows rose significantly.

"Oh? Oh, yeah! Lily, there is one more present for you, from me and Ginny," said Harry, smiling with love at his daughter.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"Go see. It's under the tree," said Harry. Lily ran off.

"It's a kitten," cried Lily. "Oh, I always wanted a kitty, but Mummy was 'lergic. Thank you Daddy, thank you Ginny."

Harry and Ginny smiled over Lily's head. She was getting so much better mentioning Cho now. Mother's Day, or Cho's birthday still made her sad.

Lily brought the kitten over to Ginny's lap. "He's so small," said Ginny softly. The kitten mewed.

"You'll have to think of a name for him," said Harry, kneeling down to pat the animal.

"There's also a kitten bed for him. Maybe we can go shopping for a new collar and a food and drink bowl for him tomorrow," said Ginny.

Lily petted the kitten till it purred and fell asleep. "I think I'll call him Blackie," she decided.

"Good name," smiled Ginny, looking down at the all black kitten.

"Can he sleep in my room tonight?" asked Lily.

"I think that will be all right," said Harry. "Why don't you go and find a place for his bed."

"Okay Daddy," said Lily, taking the little kitten from Ginny. It mewed softly, but went back to sleep in Lily's arms.

Harry got up and sat near Ginny on the couch. He and Ginny chuckled as Lily very carefully and slowly walked to her room.

"Gin, I think there might be another present under the tree, you know," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so. There was nothing there when I put the kitten there earlier."

"Huh. Maybe I-" Harry started to pat himself down. "Aha! Found it!" He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"For me?" asked Ginny grinning.

"Let's see," teased Harry, reading the tag. "For my best friend...yep, that's you all right."

Ginny tried to keep the smile on her face. Best friend. He couldn't make it any clearer. "Hand it over, Potter."

"You want it? You really want it?" he asked her, smirking. He dangled it near her, and she tried to swipe it. He jerked it away.

"Harry, come on," laughed Ginny, trying to get it again. She got on her knees, determined to get it.

"If you get it, you can open it," teased Harry. He dangled it near her, then brought it back near him.

Ginny laughed, and followed it. She straddled him, facing him as she reached up for it. Her breasts were right in Harry's face, and he swallowed nervously, completely forgetting about the present.

"Ha, got it," said Ginny, triumphantly. She sat back, almost unaware she was on his lap until she felt something move under her.

The smile on her face froze, as her eyes met Harry's. He set his hands on her waist, and still nervous, licked his lips. Electricity was in the air.

Ginny's eyes darkened, as her eyes followed her tongue. Her eyes flew to his, and she saw desire in Harry's. Without thinking about it, she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his. Just once. She pulled away, but came back for more.

She kissed him again, once, twice. She went to pull away, but he held her there, and he kissed her. Once, twice. Again, there was movement from Harry's pants. Ginny moved slightly, rubbing against him. He groaned softly, and kissed her harder.

"Is anyone coming to tuck me in?" yelled Lily.

Harry and Ginny jerked apart. Blushing, Ginny climbed off Harry. He mumbled a "Sorry" as he went to say goodnight to his daughter.

He came back out half an hour later. Ginny had waited for him, but had fallen asleep. She'd opened her present and put it on. It was an Infinity symbol, with Harry and Lily's name on them.

She barely woke when he picked her up and carried her to her room. He got her settled in bed, and pulled the covers over her, all the while wishing he could get under the covers with her and continue what they had started before.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry cursed his luck that he had to work the next day. He left Lily and Ginny sleeping as he headed to the Ministry, hoping for an easy shift so he could leave work on time. He was determined to talk to Ginny, to let her know how he felt about her. Then, the next step would be up to her.

Ginny stretched as she woke, smiling at her memories from last night came rushing back to her. She'd kissed Harry and he'd kissed her back. Merlin, it had been wonderful. She then remembered that he had to work today, and decided it was a good thing. She wondered how they could begin to talk about what had happened between them last night.

"Ginny, I'm hungry and so is my kitty," said Lily, rubbing her eyes. Ginny held out her arms and Lily came over to hug her.

"Good morning, sweetie. Why don't you go and get Blackie and bring him to the kitchen. We'll all have breakfast then go to Diagon Alley to get a collar and some kitten food. In the meantime he can have a saucer of milk."

"Okay," said Lily, disappearing. They ate their breakfast then dressed and headed to do some shopping.

Lily had picked out a nice green collar and bowls for Blackie, so Ginny paid for them and then they went to WWW. They greeted George quickly, as the shop was full of Hogwarts students with Christmas money to spend.

"How about some hot chocolate and a pastry?" Ginny asked Lily. The little girl nodded eagerly, so they headed for a cafe. The hot chocolate warmed them up and they enjoyed the pastry.

"Why don't we stop off and see Auntie Tonks, Uncle Remus and Teddy before we go home? You can tell them about Blackie," suggested Ginny. She really wanted to apologise to them and Sirius for leaving their Christmas dinner the way she had.

"Yah, that would be fun," agreed Lily, so they picked up their parcels and prepared to leave.

They'd just started heading for the Leaky Cauldron when someone blocked Ginny's way. Thinking it was a shopper, she side-stepped and said, "Sorry, excuse me."

"Having fun playing house, Weasley."

Ginny and Lily looked up to see Marietta Edgecombe glaring at Ginny, who frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Come on, Weasley. You're living with Cho's husband, playing Mummy to Cho's daughter. Everyone at Hogwarts knew about your pathetic crush on Potter. Looks like you got what you wanted. Too bad Cho had to pay the price for it," sneered Marietta.

Lily whimpered and stepped closer to Ginny, who put her arm around Lily's shoulder's protectively. "You don't know what you're talking about, and I hardly think this is the time or the place, do you?" She looked down meaningfully at Lily, then back to Marietta.

"Does she call you Mummy yet? Does she even remember her real mother? You stepped in nicely after Cho died, did you take her place in his bed too? Well, no matter what, you'll only ever be a replacement for her, you know that. She was always his first choice. He loved Cho, and he always will. Every time he looks at his daughter, he'll see her, not you," taunted Marietta.

Ginny paled, and she could feel Lily shoulders shaking under her arm. "Enough. For God's sake, think of Lily."

"I am thinking of her. Cho was my friend, and I vowed to her memory that I would watch over her daughter,"said Marietta defiantly. She smiled at Lily. "Your Mummy was my friend."

Lily shrank back against Ginny, trying to get away from this mean lady.

Ginny picked her up and she buried her head in Ginny's neck. "We're leaving. Don't you dare approach Lily again like this, understand?"

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Weasley," yelled Marietta, as Ginny stormed off to the Leaky.

"Hey Ginny, Lily, did you-what's wrong?" asked Hannah Longbottom, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny just shook her head and hitched Lily a bit higher on her hip. "Sorry, Hannah, nothing, it's fine. Just in a hurry to get home, that's all. See ya."

She hurried through the Leaky and made her way to the Apparition point and took her and Lily home.

She gently set Lily down. "You okay?" she asked Lily gently. Lily shook her head.

"Who was that mean lady. Why was she talking about you and Mummy and Daddy like that?"

Ginny sat down on the couch and drew the little girl to her. "I haven't seen her in a long time, not since I was at Hogwarts, but she was friends with your Mum. Sometimes, when someone dies, you can get really sad, or really angry. I guess Marietta got really angry, and she yelled at me."

Lily thought about that for a bit. "If she was Mummy's friend, why don't I know her? I know all Daddy's friends, and I know Cedric, he was Mummy's friend."

"Maybe she only saw Marietta at work, I really don't know," said Ginny.

"When she said about me calling you Mummy, I-I..."Lily looked a bit lost.

"Sweetie, please don't get upset by anything she said. I can never take your Mummy's place. Your Mummy loved you so much, and so does your Daddy," said Ginny.

"I want to call you Mummy," confessed Lily. "Is that bad? You do all the Mummy things for me, and you even came to school for 'Mummy and Daughter Day'. I miss my Mummy, but I love you like I loved my Mummy," said Lily.

"Oh Lil," said Ginny overcome with emotion.

"So can I?" she asked. "Can I call you Mummy?"

Ginny gathered the little girl in her arms and hugged her, blinking back tears. "Maybe that's something we can ask your Daddy."

"Okay," agreed Lily happily. "Can I go and get Blackie's collar and show him his new food bowls?"

"That's a good idea, love," smiled Ginny, hugging her again. "Love you too," she whispered in Lily's ear.

The little girl giggled and ran off, the unpleasantness from earlier already forgotten by her. But not by Ginny.

XXXX

Harry frowned as Ginny placed two plates of food on the table in front of him and Lily. "You're not eating with us?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm going to the Burrow. Think I'll be late, I want to visit with Charlie a while before he returns to Romania."

"Oh, okay," said Harry, disappointed. "Tell him I said hi."

Ginny nodded, gathered her jacket and flooed away. Harry turned back to Lily, who was eating her shepherd's pie.

"So, what did you girls get up to today?" he asked.

"Daddy, who was Mummy's friends, 'sides Cedric?" she asked him.

Harry was about to take a mouthful of pie but stopped and lowered it. "I don't know that she had a lot of close friends besides, um, Cedric. Uncle Ron said she was friendly with everyone in the office where they worked, but none of them were really close. Why?"

"A lady came up to me and Ginny today in Diagon Alley. She was being mean to Ginny, and saying things about Mummy. She said she was Mummy's friend, um, Mary, Marya something," said Lily.

"Marietta?" asked Harry, surprised. He hadn't seen her since Cho's funeral. "What did she say to Ginny?"

"I don't think she liked it that Ginny lived with us. What's a crush, Daddy? Mary-etta said Ginny had one. Is it bad?" asked Lily, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"No baby, it's not a bad thing," said Harry, placing his hand over hers and squeezing in comfort.

"She said Ginny sleeps in your bed, and I know she doesn't, but why would that be bad, Daddy?" asked Lily.

"She said what?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"She told Ginny that Mummy was your first choice. What does that mean, Daddy?" asked Lily.

"Um, I think it means when we played Quidditch I always used to pick Mummy first to be on my team," said Harry, thinking quickly.

"Oh, okay," said Lily, satisfied. She ate some more. "I didn't like her, even if she was Mummy's friend. She was mean to Ginny. Can I go and give Blackie some milk?"

"Take your plate and cup to the sink first," said Harry, smiling at his daughter. He finished his meal, but he barely noticed.

He read the Daily Prophet while Lily played. He gave her a bath and washed her hair He dried it the Muggle way, and was brushing it when she asked him another question.

"The mean lady said that when you look at me, you see her. Mummy, I mean. Is that good or bad?"

Harry was taken aback. "You have your Mummy's cute little button nose, and you have my eyes, but you are my Lily, my beautiful daughter, and that's what I see when I look at you."

Lily nodded, and brushed Blackie's fur while Harry brushed her hair. "Sweetie, is there anything else you want to tell me about the lady? Or ask me?" asked Harry.

Lily hesitated but shook her head. Harry sighed, but let it pass. "Okay then, well, brush your teeth and then into bed."

"Will Ginny be home soon?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "She's spending some time with her brother before he leaves."

"I wish I had a brother, or a sister," said Lily, going into the bathroom.

Harry sighed, and ran his hand over his chin. He really wished Ginny were here so he could ask her what exactly happened today. He had a feeling it was the reason for her sudden desire to see Charlie, who was still in town for another few days.

He read a story to Lily after he tucked her in bed, but he could tell she wasn't really listening, so when she begged him for another he declined.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lil?" asked Harry, about to leave her room. He stopped and turned.

"The mean lady asked Ginny if I called her Mummy."

Harry came and sat back on her bed. "Did that upset you?"

Lily nodded. "She made it sound like it was a bad thing. Is it, Daddy? Cos I want to, but not if it's a bad thing."

"No love, it's not a bad thing. A little girl needs a Mummy, and Ginny and you do lots of girly things that mummies and daughters do."

"Then why did the mean lady make it sound wrong?" asked Lily, confused.

"I think Marietta is worried that we'll forget about Mummy, but we never will, will we. We have our special photo book, and we planted that special tree for Mummy when we moved in here," said Harry.

"I miss Mummy lots, but when Ginny's here, it's better. Isn't it, Daddy? Doesn't Ginny make everything better? All the nightmares went away, and it's like we are a family again, just like Uncle Remus, Auntie Tonks and Teddy," said Lily.

"Yes baby, everything's better with Ginny here," said Harry. He gathered her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Lights out, go to sleep." He got off the bed and went to leave.

"Daddy. I love you. Will you tell Ginny I love her too, when she comes home?" asked Lily.

"I will, love," said Harry. "Now, sleep. Nox."

He went back to the lounge to wait for Ginny. Unfortunately, this time he was the one to fall asleep, and didn't hear the floo activate as Ginny stepped out well after midnight. She removed his glasses, but didn't waken him. After checking in on Lily, Ginny went to her bedroom.

XXXX

Ginny had managed to somehow dodge Harry's questions and appeals to talk for several days now. However, he had left her a note when he left for work this morning. He was on the early shift and, barring any unexpected developments at work, he would be home for tea. Lily was spending New Years Eve at a sleepover at the Lupin's, so they would be alone. Harry had even underlined, 'we need to talk.'

Ginny knew what that meant. That was never good in a relationship, even the one she and Harry had. Maybe this thing with Marietta had brought up memories of Cho, and it made him realise he didn't need Ginny there anymore. After all, Lily wasn't having nightmares anymore, and Ginny only had them once in a blue moon. Never mind the last one was the night after Marietta had confronted her.

Harry had flooed home and seemed relieved to see her there. They'd eaten an early tea together, the three of them and then Harry had taken Lily over to the Lupin's. Ginny had gone into her bedroom, taken a quick shower and got dressed. She just stepped out of her room when Harry re-appeared through the floo.

"Wow you look nice," he said huskily. He longed to take her in his arms and reassure her that everything would be okay as long as they were together.

"Thanks. Um, you said you wanted to talk. Will it take long? Just that I'm going to a New Year's Eve party," said Ginny nervously.

What? You're going out?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and picked up her wrap and purse.

"I was hoping that we could talk about what happened with Marietta," said Harry.

Ginny waved him off. "Oh that. Don't worry about it. As long as Lily's not upset by it, it's fine."

Harry came closer "Is it, Ginny? Seems like Marietta was pretty confrontational."

Ginny shrugged. "She obviously misses Cho. I get the feeling Cho was her only friend."

"Still, some of the things she said, they were pretty nasty," said Harry.

"I've pretty much forgotten about them," lied Ginny. She checked her watch. "I should go."

"Yeah, I guess you should. I-I hope you have a good time tonight. Where's the party?" asked Harry.

"It's at Lee's," said Ginny, not looking Harry in the eye. She did hear his intake of breath.

"I see. Are-will you be coming home tonight?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Lee said I could stay the night if I wanted to," said Ginny. She didn't mention Lee's offer of starting up their relationship again, now that things had settled down.

"And do you want to?" asked Harry, stepping closer. Their bodies were only inches apart. "Is Lee the one you want to be with."

Ginny made the mistake of looking up and into his eyes. "I think-" Before she could tell him what she thought he kissed her, hard and with passion. The kiss tapered off to soft and sexy.

"Happy New Year, Ginny Weasley," said Harry, taking a step back.

Ginny blinked at him. What the hell? Merlin she had to get out of there before she did something monumentally stupid and jump his bones or drag him off to his bedroom. Or better yet, hers, it was closer.

She made her way to the fireplace. She threw some powder into it and it activated. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Harry watching her intently. "Happy New Year Harry," she said softly.

She stepped into the floo and left to go to Lee's. She was sure she had heard the sound of glass breaking as she had left.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny smiled politely as someone handed her a glass of champagne. She glanced at her watch. Eleven fifteen. Merlin, was this night ever going to end?

She looked over to see Lee in his element, surrounded by people and playing his music. She knew there was no way she could start anything back up with him again. She needed to have that talk with him, sooner rather than later.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Angelina, fanning herself. "Whew, your brother throws himself into dancing. I don't know that he's any good, but I give him points for effort."

Ginny laughed at her sister-in-law. "Yeah, I know. You do well to keep up with him, and you actually make him look good."

Angie laughed. "Thanks. So, why aren't you out there? You're the best dancer in the family."

Ginny shrugged. "Not really in the mood. Not to dance or even for the party, truth be told."

"Then why are you here?" asked Angie. "It's New Year's Eve. Where do you want to be?"

In Harry's arms. The thought came to her mind and she tried to quash it, but it only brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Angie, suddenly worried. "Ginny?"

"Hey, my two favourite ladies-Gin, what's wrong?" asked George, joining them. Ginny shook her head, unable to speak.

George looked at Angie, who suddenly made herself discreet. George grabbed hold of Ginny's arm and led her out to the balconey. He cast a warming charm over them. "Right-talk!"

Ginny shot him a look. "Bossy much?"

George shook his head, amused. "Don't make me go and get Percy."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, cos Perce is so good at the touchy feely stuff."

George nodded. "Exactly. You've got me, Mr Sensitive, Sis, spill."

Ginny hesitated, but then told him about her confrontation with Marietta in Diagon Alley. George was livid on behalf of her and Lily.

"I can't believe she'd say all that in front of Lil, then have the nerve to turn around and call herself Cho's friend," he said angrily. "And where does she get off having a go at you for being such a good friend and being there for Harry and Lily. What about Cho and her affair with bloody Diggory, huh!"

"I know," sighed Ginny. "It's just, a lot of what she said-I just can't get it out of my mind. Harry's been my best friend for years, and I love Lil like she's my own. Do you think it's strange that I still live there, now that Lil's nightmares have stopped?"

George shook his head. "To be honest, I never gave it a thought. Seeing you with Harry and Lily, it just made sense. The three of you seem so right together. Besides, if it doesn't bother Mum, you know it's all right, right?"

Ginny sighed. "I guess."

George took a seat. "You know, a lot of us didn't think Cho and Harry would make it as far as the altar. Sirius especially hoped that once the giddy rush of new love wore off, they'd see how imcompatible they really were."

Ginny looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know that.I was away at Hogwarts for all the preparations for the wedding. Mind you, I was surprised that Harry didn't mention her more in the letters he wrote me."

George nodded. "I think they both got caught up in the fairy tale. We knew she didn't like coming to the Burrow much, not even for Quidditch. We were worried she'd keep Harry away from us."

"Harry would never do that," said Ginny, indignantly.

"Once she got pregnant, we didn't see him much," said George.

"Harry has always wanted a family of his own. Even if things were tough at times, which he told me they were, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his daughter," said Ginny.

"Were you surprised to hear about her affair?" asked George.

"Yes! Weren't you? I mean, Harry is the best guy around. He's caring and sweet. He's protective but not in a bad way. I always feel safe with him, and I trust him like nobody else," stated Ginny.

"Then why are you here, Gin?" asked George, softly.

"I-" Ginny stopped. She looked at George with tears in her eyes. "What if I am just a replacement? I don't want to be second choice, George."

"I know, Gin. Angie went out with Fred at Hogwarts, and for a while when we left. How do you think I felt when I started to feel more than friendship for her. I wondered if I was second choice to my own dead brother," said George, sadly.

"Oh," said Ginny. "So how did you get past that?"

George sighed. "You can't change the past, Gin. Harry and Cho were married. Fred and Angie went out. But you know what, sad as it may be, Fred and Cho aren't here, and you and I are. I like my life when I'm with Angie, so why would I want to give that up? If Fred were here, he'd want me to be happy, wouldn't he?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't know how that fits in with Cho, Harry and me, though," she said, sniffing away her tears.

"Gin, Cho and Harry were probably going to break up and divorce. Merlin, she was pregnant with another man's baby. Don't you think Harry deserves to be happy again?"asked George.

"Of course, more than anybody," sobbed Ginny.

"Well I happen to think you deserve some happiness too, little sister," said George, taking her in his arms. "So why don't the two of you find happiness together? I think the two of you would be great together."

"You do? Really?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I do. You're the glue in that family, Gin. Lil loves you like a mother already, and Harry, well, I've seen the way he looks at you," grinned George.

"Harry looks at me? How?" asked Ginny, smiling through her tears.

"Not in a way a brother likes to see in a man, unless it's the man she's meant to be with," grinned George.

Angie poked her head out. "Hey you two, two minutes till countdown. Everything okay?"

George and Ginny nodded. Angie smiled and left them. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked her.

"What?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Isn't there someone you'd rather be kissing at midnight besides your favourite brother. Go home, Gin. Go home to Harry," he said, hugging her.

"Yes. Home to Harry," said Ginny. It sounded perfect. "I should say goodbye to Lee, or something. I-"

"Go," laughed George, as Angie passed her wrap and purse to her. "I'll let Lee know what's going on. Happy New Year, Gin."

"Thanks, George, Angie," said Ginny hugging them. "Happy New Year."

"Go!" they laughed, clearing a path to the floo for her.

"Thirty seconds," someone called out as she stepped into the floo.

Merlin, the next few seconds seemed to take forever for her to get home.


	10. Chapter 10

"3,2,1...Happy New Year"

Ginny heard the announcement on the wireless just as she came out of the floo. She was also surprised to see a shirtless Harry standing looking out the window, with a sleepy Lily in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Issat Ginny?" yawned Lily.

Ginny shrugged off her wrap and dropped her purse on the table. The she moved to them. "Why is Lily here?" She kissed the little girl on the cheek. Lily's arms went around her neck, and Harry handed her over to Ginny.

"She had a nightmare at the Lupin's, so I went to get her. Been trying to get her to go to sleep the last hour," said Harry, watching Ginny rock his daughter, whispering soothing sounds in her ear.

"Want...a mummy...will you...ask Daddy, Ginny," yawned Lily, comforted by Ginny's fragrance. "Smell so nice...it's why I love Nana Molly...she smells like you."

"Sweet girl," sighed Ginny, laying her cheek against Lily's. "Let's get you to bed."

Harry went ahead and turned down Lily's bed and watched as Ginny lay her in it. Lily was already in her pyjamas, so Ginny pulled the covers back up over her.

"'m glad that you're home. Home is better when you're here," sighed Lily, before completely flaking it. She even began to snore lightly.

Ginny stood up and Harry took her hand. "Come on." He led her back to the lounge.

He poured himself a generous shot of Firewhiskey. "I thought you were staying at Lee's tonight." He took a huge gulp.

"I realised it wasn't where I wanted to be," said Ginny. She stepped closer to him and took the glass away from him. "Please Harry, you don't need that."

"How do you know what I need?" asked Harry harshly.

She ignored his pissy attitude. "Because I think it's the same thing I need."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, well, I don't think so."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Oh? So you don't want to kiss me? To touch me? To lose yourself in me, like I want to lose myself in you. To wake up in your arms and-"

Harry palmed her head between his hands and kissed her over and over. "Gods, yes, that is what I want. Forever," he said, in between kisses.

Ginny greedily ran her hands over his naked chest, which made him groan. "Not fair, you're overdressed," he said.

Ginny kicked off her shoes, and tried to wiggle out of her dress. Harry groaned again. "Keep moving like that, and this will be a one man show."

"Harry, unzip me," she begged, needing to feel his body against hers, skin to skin.

"I've got a better idea," said Harry, using his wand to banish all her clothes.

"Hey, now I'm ahead of you," she complained, eyeing his pyjama pants.

"Take 'em off, I dare you," he grinned.

His eyes darkened as she got to her knees. Slowly, she put her hands up and tugged down his pyjama pants. His erection bobbed free. Ginny made an appreciative moan, and ran her hands down the back of his legs, taking his pants with her. He stepped out of them.

Ginny ran her hands back up his legs, then up over his thighs. She ran her hands over the powerful muscles, then took him in her hand, her thumb rimming the head. Before she could take him in her mouth, he bent and picked her up and Apparated them to his bedroom.

He took her in his arms and kissed her again. Desperately needing her to know how much he wanted her. His lips travelled down her body as he fought his own need and concentrated only on her pleasure.

Ginny's skin was burning with need, burning for more of his touch. She was amazed at his passion, and matched his urgency with her own. She ached for him; for him to make them one.

"Harry, please," she groaned, unable to take more of this exquisite torture. She bucked under his tongue, needing more. So much more.

He came back to her side, moving between her legs. She smiled at him, that blazing look that he loved. "Harry," she whispered.

He entered her slowly, closing his eyes at the ecstasy. Ginny shifted his hips, and he slid further into her. Her body encased him, and she held him between her thighs. He looked deep into her eyes and she his. A tear fell, and he licked it away. "Harry," she whispered again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, 'my Ginny." He moved away, then plundered back, making her groan. Soon, molded to each other, closer than Harry thought was humanly possible, they rocked together, finding the rythym that was exclusively theirs.

Ginny rocked against his body, needing the friction; harder and hotter. The sheets felt like they were on fire. He grabbed her hips, pounding into her and throwing his head back they neared the pinnacle of their lovemaking.

After what seemed like blissful eternity, she moaned and cried out. Her orgasm rolled through every cell in her body, and Harry rode through it, only finding his release when she'd finished. He thrust every drop from his body into hers, then collapsed onto the bed next to her, gathering her close.

She licked the sweat from his neck, causing him to shiver. "You're amazing," she whispered.

Harry panted, grinning. He raised her head and kissed her. "We're amazing, together."

He rolled on to his back, bringing her body with his. He held her close, as they both got their breath back. "Not a bad way to start the New Year," quipped Ginny.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed so hard. "Sssh, you'll wake Lil," admonished Ginny, with a chuckle.

He sighed happily, running his hands through her hair. "Gods, you're gorgeous. I feel so stupid. How did I not see how perfect you are?"

Ginny chuckled, kissing his shoulder. "Harry, I'm not perfect. I know what you mean though. I always thought of you as my best friend. It wasn't until I moved in and we started getting closer that I realised my feelings for you had changed. I have to admit, it scared me."

"I could tell by the way you went running out of here tonight," said Harry, dryly.

"I'm sorry. I kind of panicked. Something Marietta said to me hit home and I guess I thought I needed some distance. Instead I should have talked to you about it, like you wanted to," admitted Ginny.

"I went and spoke to her, told her not to bother you or Lily anymore or we'll press charges," said Harry. "I also told her a few home truths about Cho."

"How did she take that?" asked Ginny, using her fingers to make patterns over Harry's chest.

"She was shocked to hear about Cho and Cedric, and when I told her that we were heading for divorce," said Harry.

"The important thing is that she doesn't upset Lily with her talk. Lily will have questions of her own when she's older," said Ginny.

Harry picked her hand off his chest and kissed her fingers. "And we'll be here to help her get through that."

Ginny smiled, happy that Harry was thinking about them long-term. "Yeah, we will." She yawned.

Harry kissed her again. "Come on, let's get some sleep. Merlin, it's after one." He covered them both up with the covers and drew her as close to him as she could get. "Let's hope Lil sleeps in late in the morning."

Ginny curled her body against his, and he draped his arm over her. "Love you, Gin," he said.

Ginny was already asleep, with a smile on her face.

XXXX

Harry stirred, half waking. He rolled from his side to his back. Ginny, still asleep, followed him, draping a leg over his and pinning him down. Her hand lay on his hip, causing his dick to twitch.

"Did you and Ginny have a sleepover?"

Harry opened one eye and saw Lily standing next to the bed. He felt for the covers, making sure they were both covered up. "Morning, sweetie."

Lily wasn't to be put off. "I went to wake Ginny but she wasn't in her bed. I searched all over, then I came in here to ask you where she was. Why is she here?"

"Ginny and I had a talk last night. She's going to be sleeping in here with me from now on," said Harry.

"Did she have a nightmare, Daddy?" asked Lily.

"No, but we just decided that we wanted to be together as much as we can, and that includes sleeping together. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"You and Mummy used to sleep together, I remember," said Lily.

"Yeah, we did," said Harry.

"So, you and Ginny are kind of like how you and Mummy were?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, we are," said Harry.

"Okay. When's breakfast, Daddy?" asked Lily.

"Soon, baby girl. Why don't you go and check on Blackie," suggested Harry.

"Okay, Daddy. Also, don't you think you and Ginny should wear clothes, it's really cold out," said Lily, leaving him to check on her kitten.

"Did we just get her approval?" asked Ginny, muttering against his chest. She raised her head to check if Lily had gone.

"Yeah, we did. Morning," said Harry, huskily. He kissed her over and over.

"Harry, we have to get up. Lil's waiting for breakfast," reminded Ginny.

Harry rolled her onto her back and lay on top of her. "She'll wait," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," yelled Lily, causing Ginny to chuckle.

"I'm pretty hungry too," admitted Ginny.

"My girls are ganging up on me already," laughed Harry.

"No, we just like your breakfasts," said Ginny, kissing him and running her hands over his back and down to his ass.

"We'll move your things in here later," said Harry.

"Let's see how Lily accepts things first," said Ginny.

"She'll be fine," assured Harry.

The door burst open. "Come on, Daddy, Ginny. I'm starving." She ran off.

"See. She's fine with us," said Harry, although he did climb off Ginny. He pulled on some track pants and a t-shirt. He handed Ginny a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

Lily watched as her daddy prepared breakfast. She noticed that he and Ginny seemed to be touching a lot and giggling. Suddenly she got it.

"You and Ginny like each other, don't you?" she asked, with her fingers crossed under the table.

"Of course we do, sweetie," said Ginny, rubbing her feet against Harry's calves under the table.

"Gin's been my best friend for years, you know that," said Harry, placing a plate in front of Ginny and running his hand down her back.

"I mean like in a special way," said Lily.

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "Last night, when Ginny came home, we had a talk and realised we both care very deeply for each other, more than best friends. So, if you don't mind, Ginny and I are going to start going on dates, and we'll be kissing and Ginny's going to be sleeping in my room from now on," said Harry.

"Oh. Okay," said Lily.

"You're sure, sweetie. If you have anything you want to say, you can tell us. We promise to listen to you," said Ginny.

"Nope, I'm good," said Lily.

Ginny and Harry shared a look of love, and Lily knew that everything was going to be all right.

XXXX

Epilogue

Lily tried to quell her nerves as she walked towards the big red train. Behind her she could hear her twin brothers trying to pull away from their dad.

Suddenly a hand lay on her shoulder and she looked up. It was Ginny, and she smiled proudly at her.

"I know it's a scary time, but trust your dad and me. Once you get to Hogwarts, it will be lots of fun. And you never know, you just might meet your best friend on the train ride there. Look at your Dad and Uncle Ron, or me and Auntie Luna."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm really going to miss you and Dad and James and Al."

Ginny smiled at her. "We'll miss you, sweetie. Christmas holidays will be here soon enough, and you'll be home to meet your new sister." She rubbed her protruding stomach.

Harry came up with James and Al. "It's nearly time, love. Let me take your bags and put them on the train." Lily nodded.

"Don't want Lil to go," said James adamantly.

"Lil stay," agreed Al.

Lily drew them into a three way hug. "Bye, guys. Be good for Mum and Dad. I'll write you letters, and I'll be home for Christmas."

Ginny drew her sons away to give Harry a chance to say goodbye to his daughter. He drew her into a hug. "I can't believe your eleven and off to Hogwarts. Where did my baby girl go?"

"You're going to have a new baby girl soon, Dad," reminded Lily, staring at Ginny's stomach.

"You'll always be my baby girl. No matter how old you are," said Harry, chuckling.

"Dad, are you and Ginny sure you don't care what house I get sorted into?" asked Lily, for the tenth time.

"Of course not, love. Your Mum was a proud Ravenclaw. Whatever house gets you, well, they're bloody lucky," said Harry.

"Bloody," giggled James and Al.

"Boys," said Ginny sternly. "Harry."

"Sorry love," said Harry. He turned back to his daughter and hugged her. "Make sure you write, let us know which house was lucky enough to get you. I love you, Lily Marie Potter."

"I love you too, Dad. Look after Mum, won't you. The boys will run her ragged," giggled Lily.

"Hi Lil, hey Uncle Harry, Auntie Gin. So Lil, you ready to get on?" asked Teddy Lupin, gesturing to the train.

Lily nodded, happy to have someone to sit with. She and Teddy had worked it out days ago.

Ginny tried to hold back the tears as Lily got on the train with Teddy. Tonks linked her arm through hers as they saw their kids get a window seat close to the station. They pulled down the window.

A whistle blew. The engines started. The families waiting on the station began to wave.

Harry kept waving until the train was around the bend and out of sight. He felt Ginny's arm on his back.

"She'll be fine," she said.

"I know. I just can't believe she's off to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I feel old, all of a sudden."

"Come on, old man. Let's go home, and later tonight, I'll show you just how young you really are."

Harry smiled and kissed his wife. She always made him feel better. He glanced back, but the train was long gone, taking Lily with it.

"Daddy, can we go for a fly when we get home?" asked Al.

"At the Burra'?" asked James.

"Sure, sounds good," said Harry.

With his sons only four and a new baby on the way, Harry wouldn't have to say goodbye to any other children for a long time.

And that was fine with him.


End file.
